


Ever After High x Twisted Wonderland AU

by SayuriFanficWorld



Category: Ever After High, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apple White Bashing, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Descent into Madness, Dimension Travel, Evil Apple White, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe, headcanons, milton grimm bashing, snow white bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld
Summary: UPDATE: Update: fanfiction "Euphoria" by Nutsy_kukuRecently I become obsessed with the game “Twisted Wonderland” and @virgil-is-a-cutie ‘s ever after high AUs give me an idea for a EAH x Twisted Wonderland AU with Apple salt, Headmaster Grimm salt and Snow White salt.P.S: If you want to use this AU you can! just credite me in return please!
Comments: 76
Kudos: 191





	1. Ever After High x Twisted Wonderland AU concept

**Author's Note:**

> Here a presentation of my AU expect more in the future! ;)
> 
> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing

-So in Twisted Wonderland the Night Raven College which it and it seven dormitories are founded from the “Great seven” who are the Disney villains Queen of Hearts, Scar, Jafar, Ursula, Hades, the Evil Queen and Maleficent.

-What if they were the very first villains from fairy tales making some of the students from Ever After High the descendants of some of them?

-The “Great Seven founded the school in reponse to Headmaster Grimm’s ideology, to them repeting the same story over and over is grotesque so they created the school to give to potential great mages the possibilities to develop their true potential.

-In this AU Night Raven College is set in another dimension and you can only enter if you “invited” to enroll (aka teleported into said dimension and carried to the school in a dark carriage), normaly the descendants from the Great Seven’s bloodline are automatically invited to attend the school since they had inherited their powers but headmaster Grimm used a very old magic to keep the descendants from being invited to NRC so they will go to EAH.

-One day Raven endured another hard day of bullying from Apple and the Royals and pressure from headmaster Grimm because she refuse to be evil and follow her “destiny”.

-Completly sick of it she run away in the forest to be in peace and calm down, after calming down she decide to profit from this moment of peace to practice her magic but she lose control and create a magical breach which allow the Mirror of Darkness from NRC to teleport Raven to the school.

-When Raven wake up she is in the mirror chamber at Night Raven College where she is welcomed by the headmaster Dire Crowley and the seven dorm leaders.

-After being explained the situation, a rather confused Raven is presented to the mirror, which she recognised as THE mirror of the first Evil Queen, and after he saw through her soul he sorted her in the dorm of Pomefiore (the dorm founded on the heavy efforts of the Beautiful Queen) but not before reveal her lineage with the Beautiful(Evil) Queen.

-A revelation which is an amazing surprise for the NRC because their new student is a descendant of one of the founders which didn’t happen since the creation of the school.

-The students from the Pomefiore dorm were ecstatic not only the new student was a descendant of the Beautiful Queen but she was also sorted in their dorm, the dorm of very same founder.

-They are even more ecstatic when they found out she’s, from they words, a “stunning beauty” since they pride themself to be very conscientious with their beauty, Vil Schoenheit the dorm’s leader is as ecstatic, normaly he is annoyed when someone is more beautiful than him and work very hard to stay at the top but since Raven is the descendant of the Beautiful Queen to him it was only logical that Raven was even more beautiful than him.

-After that headmaster Crowley took advantage of the breach to completly destroy headmaster Grimm’s spell connecting once more the two dimensions, like this he was able to contact the Good King and explain to him the situation.

-Furious to learn what his daughter endured, the Good King made sure to make Raven’s transfer to NRC official despiste headmaster Grimm’s aptempts to change his mind.

-At Night Raven College, Raven is very satisfited of her new school, no bullying, no destiny pression just a normal school life in which she can finally learn to control her magic. Sure Vil’s obsession over the Pomefiore dorm students’s beauty was sometimes annoying but other than that she really liked her new school. She even reconcile with her mother’s bloodline, while she will not be evil and will write her own destiny, she decide to be similar to the “Beautyful Queen” as a powerful witch.

-She become very skilled in magic lesson which made her one of the most popular students in the school.

-Meanwhile at EAH things have gone downhill since Raven’s transfer with Apple being a total banshee about how she supposed to be Snow White, how Raven is so selfish, how she deserve HER happy ending yadda yadda yadda... Drifting away everyone in school, even her best friends, who are very afraid of Apple’s descent into madness and are very considering transfer to another school, perhaps to Night Raven College in the others “Great Seven” descendants’s case if it was possible.

-Snow White and headmater Grimm only make the situation worst, not only they ignore everyone concerns about Apple but they also make they reputation worst when they are trying to save their image.

-Headmaster Grimm desperatly tried to save face about the whole “putting a spell which cut their world from a dimension which could have been a whole new souce of possiblities for generations” by trying to paint the other dimension as an horrible one and how he did this for eveyone protection but no one beleived him. His reputation was officialy stained.

-With Snow White it wasn’t any better, she tried to use her image of the “Fairest of them All” to paint the other dimension as a treath and how dispactable and disgusting the people from this dimension were because some of them marry with magical non-humans. Unfornatly for her this created the opposite effect and people begin to see that Snow White wasn’t really the “Fairest of them All”.

-As for the Evil Queen, while she is sad Raven is determined to not follow her path in evilness she is still very proud of her daughter’s determination to become a great mage and to be honest she found the chaos from the recents events very entertaining.


	2. Headcanons part 1: Raven's first night at Pomefiore dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of my headcanons for my Ever After High x Twisted Wonderland AU inspired from @virgil-is-a-cutie‘s EAH AUs.
> 
> This first part will focus on Raven’s first night at Pomefiore dorms.
> 
> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing.

-After she was sorted into Pomefiore dorms, Raven is quickly escorted by a overjoyed Vil to the dorms after been assured by the headmaster that her father will be noticed about her acceptation into the school as soon as possible.

-When they get to the dorms, the others students are very curious about who was this new student who show up part-way through the school year and as soon as Vil introduced Raven to them not without adding she is the Beautiful Queen’s descendant she found herself crowded by all the Pomefiore students who are delighted to learn that a descendant of the Beautiful Queen attend the school and is in their dorm and welcomed her by saying “how much of an honor it was to have her among them” and “how gracious and beautiful she was” and many other floods of compliments in particuliary coming from Rook Hunt who even saying he is “in total admiration towards her breathtaking beauty which could match a godess’s one”.(Yeah that Rook for you)

-This kind of attention is very disturbing for Raven, just a few hours ago she was the “future evil queen” who must be evil and being ostracized at EAH and now here she was in this new school been showered with compliments as if she was Apple.

-And with the fact they feel honored to be in her presence because of her lineage, which she has been told all her life was evil and bad and she must be the same, it give her a big cultural shock.

-Thankfuly Epel Felmier, who stayed withdrawn from the hubbub, noticed Raven being uncomfortable from the others’s delightfulness towards her and decide to intervene by politely suggest that maybe Raven should go rest in her room since it’s quite late and that she seem tired.

\- A suggestion with which Vil fully aggree, how can he have not considered their new dormmate must be tired after such a day, it would be bad for her beauty sleep and he can not allow that to happen and ask Epel to guide Raven to her bedroom.

-Raven is very grateful for Epel’s help and on the way to her new bedroom the both of them talked to learn more about each other.

-Feeling rather at ease with her after a while Epel let slip the fact he don’t feel like he belong to Pomefiore and would had preferred to be in another dorms which conform more with his wishe to be cool, before quickly shut-up expecting Raven to scold him.

-But instead she was really understanding and even confessed to him that she know what it’s like to be put in a category you don’t like and to be presured to follow all the rules of said category.

-But she explained to Epel that it’s okay because in the end he can become whatever he want and doesn’t had to hide who he was just to pleased other people’s belief.

-This brought a smile to Epel who is quite happy to find someone who understand him and when they get to Raven’s bedroom they saying goodnight to each other before Epel left after saying to Raven “see you tomorow”.

-Overwiev: Raven in her new school for just a few hours and she already got a new friend

-Conclusion: She feel like she will be very well in this new school!


	3. Headcanons part 2: AU setting, EAH transfers and their dorms + additional headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the part 2 of my Ever After High x Twisted Wonderland AU headcanons!
> 
> On this part you will find headcanons about: The setting of the AU, which EAH students transfer to NRC and their dorm (aside from Raven since we already know what her dorm at NRC is) and additional headcanons.
> 
> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!

**-AU setting:**

-The AU set after the “Twisted Wonderland” game’s story.

-In this AU, thank to the heavy magical influence to which they have been exposed during the TW events, the MC developped magic and become an official Night Raven College student and the Ramshackle Dorm an official dorm.

-The Ramshackle Dorm is based on the hidden potential of it students, like the MC or Grimm.

-The dorm has been renoved, courtesy of Azul as his way of saying “sorry-to-have-been-a-jerk-to-you-and-thank-you-for-saving-my-ass-when-I-was-overblot” to MC and Grimm.

-On the outside the Ramshackle Dorm look like a gloomy haunted house, but on the inside the dorm is beautyful and cosy.

-The colors of the dorm are black and white

-Since the dorm is still new there’s no official dorm uniform yet, for now, the only uniform the dorm had is the basic Night Raven College school uniform.

**-Others EAH transfer students and their dorms:**

_-Pomefiore:_

-Poppy O’Hair:Being a very creative fashionista made her fit Pomefiore’s importance with beauty.

-C.A Cupid:She is very hardworking in spreading love which made her fit for a dorm which is based on “the hard efforts of beauty” because after all beauty is in many form and the beauty of the heart and love are also a part of it. 

_-Heartslabyul:_

-Lizzie Heart:As the original Queen of Hearts’s descendant, she is fit for the dorm, she is strict but more fair than Riddle, the two of them can bond over the pressure they both felt to please their mothers’s belief and Lizzie can help Riddle to be more balanced in his relationship with his peers both as a friend and as a dorm leader.

-Maddie Hatter:Just as the Mad Hatter who was able to adapt himself to the Queen of Hearts’s strict reign despite being mad, Maddie will be able to adapt to Heartslabyul’s strict ways, she will be able to memorize all the dorm’s rules ‘cause after all not many things are impossible for her. She will even use that to help her dormmates when they are forgetting rules, such as not wearing pink when taking care of the flammingos, so they will not get in trouble and with her fun and nice attitude this will make her rather popular at her dorm.

_-Octavinelle:_

-Coral Witch:As the original Sea Witch’s descendant she is automaticaly sorted in Octavinelle. Even if her beliefs about how helping other are quite the opposite of Azul’s she can adapt to make sure to been able to actually helping people in need with Octavinelle’s ways without being like a loanshark or a mob making her the ying of Azul’s yang.

-Holly O'Hair:Another trait that Octavinelle value is intelectual inteligence, which fit Holly since she is know for being VERY smart and a history nerd, she will be very interested in Twisted Wonderland world’s history and her intelligence will make her a good asset in the dorm.

_-Scarabia:_

-Blondie Lockes:Blondie may be annoying and nosy but she is well know to be very resourceful when it come to gathering information and helping in planing, qualities which are very welcomed in Scarabia, plus, being in a social and very positive environment like Scarabia can help Blondie to become more empathic toward her peers and more respectful of their boundaries.

-Hunter Huntsman:His kind nature and capacity to do anything out of anything make him a good asset for Scarabia.

-Ashlynn Ella:Being hardworking and ready to even dirt herself in working if needed make Ashlynn fit with the dorm’s beliefs.

_-Ignihyde:_

-Melody Piper: Piper using very often technology which involve music will be very interested in Ignihyde’s magic technology and will had fun to create music theme magical technology.

_-Savanaclaw:_

-Cerise Hood:Being very atletic and her tomboy traits make her fit for Savanaclaw, plus, being in this dorm, and by extension in NRC, will give to Cerise the ocasion to finally be herself and to show her wolf heritage.

-Ramona Badwolf:Like Cerise, being very atletic make fit for the dorm and her strong head attitude help too. She will also help Cerise to incrase her confidence about showing her wolf heritage and when sometimes Cerise manichacally put her hood to hide her hears Ramona will remind her she doesn’t had to hide anymore. Will develop a rivality with Jack Howl and maybe Leona.

_-Diasomnia:_

-Faybelle Thorn:Being a descendant from Maleficent and very eager to become a great and powerful fae make her fit with Diasomnia’s beliefs. Will be very admirative of Malleus’s magic capacities and capacities to intimidate others but will eventually bond with him on the fact people often forgot to inform him when school events happen and by so she will often be the one who will inform him when an event happen.

-Briar Beauty:The big surprise, everyone thought she would be in Pomefiore but the Mirror didn’t see it that way and put her in Diasomnia, because apparently she had magic from Malificent’s lineage making her a descendant too from another forgoten genealogical branch from Maleficent’s descendance who married into Sleeping Beauty’s lineage making Faybelle and Briar distant cousins. Making her sorting into Diasomnia will be the occasion for Briar to developpe her new found fae magic and to learn more about her fae heritage.

_-Ramshackle_

-Dexter Charming:Being in Ramshackle will allow Dexter to discover his true potential and to develop his self confidence.

-Daring Charming:Being in this dorm will give the occasion to Daring to find who he truly is now he is not going to be Apple’s prince Charming anymore and is living a existential crisis.

-Darling Charming:Will help Darling to develop her wish and potential to be a knight who protect people.

-Duchess Swan:Had the potential to create her own destiny now she transfered and being in Ramshackle and the MC giving a chance and being nice to everyone will help Duchess to realize she don’t need to steal other people’s happily ever after to be happy and can create her own which will help her to be less bitter and more “nice”, or at least more civil, with her peers.

-Others students from EAH are either homeschooled either transfered in others schools but if you want a former student from EAH who is not on the list to be in NRC go ahead! ^^

**-Additional haedcanons:**

-After the “Twisted Wonderland” dimension has been revealed to the Ever After world and many parents considered transfer their kids from EAH others hesitate faring Headmaster Grimm’s warnings of “if you don’t follow your destiny you go poof” to be true and not wanting their children to disappear and to be forgotten only to be pointed out that some stories’s figures such as “the king of beast” or “the king of the dead” don’t had descendants who follow their stories and no one disappeared and everyone remember them which finally convince the others parents that headmaster Grim’s ideology is BS.

-Many former students from EAH had a good potential in magic but headmaster Grimm convinced the parents of some of them to sealed their magic leaving them only a “magic touch” so they will fit to their “future destiny”. But after the students’s transfer their seals has been removed making their selection in magic school such as Night Raven College possible.

-Nevermore, Raven’s dragon, will join her a few days after Raven’s acceptation into NRC. She will appear in the school’s garden to the student’s amazement who will be shocked to learn a powerful being as a dragon is Raven’s familiar.


	4. Headcanons special: Briar Beauty’s fae heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous part I stated that Briar Beauty found out having a hidden fae heritage and an hidden descendant from Maleficent when she was sorted in the Diasmonia dorm, making her Faybelle’s distant cousin.
> 
> So I decide to do a special headcanon post to give some clarifications about Briar’s new found lineage.

**-Briar’s secret lineage origins:**

-So after the Sleeping Beauty story Maleficent got a few children, one of them fall in love with a human and got a more human looking descendance with the fae magic being in a dormant state.

-One of those descendant married with a descendant of the original Sleeping Beauty, said descendant is Briar’s direct ancestor BUT wasn’t the Sleeping Beauty of her generation.

-Indeed, the Sleeping Beauty at that time was the sister of Briar’s direct ancestor, but after her story ended and she married her prince charming she learn she was infertile so to prevent the death of the Sleeping Beauty’s story the child of Briar’s ancestor and Maleficent human descendant become the new Sleeping Beauty which after many generation lead to Briar nowdays.

**-Additional Briar’s fae lineage hedcanons:**

-Despiste having a fae heritage and magic Briar is still a human with the lifespan of one, so the “be still alive centuries later while my friends died” thing is not an issue.

-The only physical particuliarity Briar might develop is having fae wings.


	5. Headcanons part 3: Relationship between Raven and some of the Twisted Wonderland characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part will focus on Raven’s relationships with some of the Twisted Wonderland characters as well as some additional headcanons.

\- Vil Schoenheit: At first Vil had only admiration for Raven because she is the Beautyfull Queen’s descendant and they had little disagreement about the Beautiful(Evil) Queen’s symbolic and his obsession about everyone’s beauty but with time he become attach to her becoming like a big brother to her, even if he try to deny it. He will even help Raven to reconcile with her bloodline and to see that the Beautiful Queen’s legacy is more than just “been evil”.

\- Epel Felmier: Raven’s first friend at NRC, she understand his discomfort about Vil’s beliefs since at EAH she was expected to fit into a role she doesn’t want and encourage him to be himself. They hang out very often to the point someone *cough* Ace *cough* started rumors about them being a couple, much to their dismay. 

\- Rook Hunt: Honnestly Raven don’t know what to think of Rook, on one hand he is not bad, he is a nice person, helpful and can be a good friend but his habit to overcompliment her and to sometimes follow her around are a bit annoying. She know he doesn’t mean any harm and again he can be a good friend but still. And also the fact he feed the rumors about Epel and her by commenting “how beautiful their couple is” don’t help either.

\- Riddle Rosehearts: She found he is a bit strict, but otherwise she think he is a nice guy who just need to be more open to others. She empathize with him about his “mother problem”. Riddle find that Raven is a very pleasant girl and like hang out with her, he even invite her at his unbirthday parties.

\- Ace Trappola: In Raven’s opinion Ace is a rather nice guy and is fun to hang out with, even if he is sometimes annoying, but she would be VERY grateful if he can stop saying that Epel is her boyfriend. (”Ace! for the last time Epel and I are just friend!” “Suuuuurrrreee!”)

\- Deuce Spade: Think he is a nice friend and like to hang out with him.

\- Azul Ashengrotto: Raven doesn’t really like his habit to make contrat with people in exchange of anything they want since if there’s one thing she learn very well is that miracle makers are always fishy but MC assure her he is not like that, or at least not anymore, and when they speak, like in class for exemple, he is polite and nice with her so she doesn’t think badly of him and even get along with him.

\- Jade and Floyd Leech: The twins find Raven really interesting, after all she become the number one topic from everyone mouth in one day, they also like her fiery personnality and for that they call her “betta fish” or “fiery betta”. As for Raven, well, she don’t think they’re bad but their behavior confuse her.

\- Idia Shroud: She don’t really know him, or at least in person, she “met” him on a online game she tried on a tablet computer that Azul and the Leech twins give her as a “thank you” gift after she helped them at the Monstro Lounge and quickly both of them become online friends.

\- Leona Kingscholar: Leona is civil with Raven since he has been thaugh to be respectful with womens, he had respect for her fiery personality.

\- Jack Howl: She met him at lunch with Epel, he remind her a bit Cerise with his competitive side, as for him he respect Raven for been hardworking.

\- Ruggie Bucchi: Ruggie like Raven, he find her nice, Raven think he is a funny guy to hang out with and even share with him some recipes she know from Cook much to Ruggie’s joy.

\- Malleus Draconia: From the few times she met him, Malleus seemed to be a nice person so Raven don’t understand why people are intimidated by him. This situation remind her a bit too much of how she was treated at EAH and so she decide to try to be friend with him.

\- MC: Raven get along well with them, they’re good friend.

\- Grim: She think Grim is a cute cat (”I’M NOT A CAT!”) and even sometimes scratch him behind one of his hears, he seem to like it even if he deny it.

\- Headmaster Dire Crowley: Raven had respect for the headmaster even if she find him sometimes wierd.

 **-Additional headcanons:**  
-After her daughter’s disappearance, the Evil Queen used her powers she still got to search Raven through the mirror world, sure, she is evil but she’s still a mother, a mother who deeply love her daughter ever after and who is worried sick about her.

-After headmaster Crowley destroyed headmaster Grimm’s spell and connected once more the Ever After world and the Twisted Wonderland world, the Evil Queen was able to locate Raven and got access to the academy’s mirrors.

-She enter in contact with the headmaster Crowley through a mirror which was in his office and with her help he was able to contact the Good King in order to make Raven’s transfer official.

-The Evil Queen do this because she saw this as a good opportunity for Raven to develop her powers but also because of the mess it will create at the Ever After world.

-Shipping: You can do the ships you want whatever they are canon, semi-canon, crack, crossover ships ext... I just got two conditions: No student/teacher ships and no ships with a big age gap.(Malleus and Lilia are exceptions since they’re immortals).


	6. Headcanons part 4: Apple White's madness + Apple's overblot state

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for the fourth part of the Ever After High x Twisted Wonderland AU headcanons!
> 
> This part will focus on Apple White after Raven’s transfer and her overblot phase(yep you read that right!)!
> 
> Warning: This part content Apple salt, headmaster Grimm salt and Snow White salt don’t like don’t read please!
> 
> Warning 2: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!

**-Apple White's madness:**  
-When Raven vanished from EAH, many people were worried, some for Raven’s safety others, mainly Apple, for the Snow White story’s future.

-Apple become more and more vocal about how Raven MUST stop being selfish and become evil already so she can have HER happy ending.

-At first her friends agree with her, but day after day she become more unbearable with “her destiny” this and “her destiny” that, to the point that all what seem to come out of Apple’s mouth is “destiny” which really begin to worry her friends.

-Because it’s one thing to be concerned about their destiny but being completly obsessed with it was another and that what Apple was: she was very obsessed with her destiny.

-Some like Briar and Blondie tried to reassure the others, “Apple is just nervous and stressed because Raven is missing!”, “once she’s found and finally stop being stubborn and accept to become the new Evil Queen everything will be back to normal!”.

-Some times later Raven has indeed been found, but to the EAH students’s shock coming back she wasn’t, in fact, they learnt from a argument between the headmaster Grimm and a furious Good King that Raven was transferring to a new school in another dimension.

-When news about Raven’s transfer become official, Raven’s friends were sad, the others students were worried about the Snow White story’s future and Apple... Well let’s just say something in her being snap.

-But what really make her snap was a comment from Duchess, the Swann Princess’s daughter was just being her alpha bitch self and she comment that maybe all this was a sign that Apple wasn’t made to be Snow White, maybe it was Raven who was supposed to be Snow White after she fit way much to the description of the role than Apple, heck, there’s several girls who could be better Snow Whites than her.

-This stunned Apple who, slowly, fall into paranoia thinking Raven- no- many people around her were trying to prevent her to have her “happily ever after”, trying to steal her “Snow White” role from her.

-Her mind became worst day by day, her friends really begin to worry when they realized she will often talk to her mirror in her room asking it with a low creepy voice “mirror, my beautyful mirror! Who is the fairest of them all? Me! it’s me and only me! me... me... me...”.

-More than one time students, teachers and even parents tried to talk to headmaster Grimm and Snow White about Apple’s mental state only to have their concern brushed off “it’s nothing!” they said “things will go back to normal soon!” they said. Blondie and Briar wanted to bieleve them and repeated the same things to their classmates more than one time.

-Apple didn’t get better, she even gotten worst by becoming threatening to every girl she saw as her threat to her “destiny” whatever because they got red lips or dark hair or a white skin, a combination of two or the three or even because she found them “too much beautiful”.

-She would corner said girls when they are alone and would ask them “Who is the fairest of them all?” with a creepy smile. The poor girls naturally answer “y-you Apple!” to which she would respond with a threatening voice “that right me! And we will make sure this always stay this way don’t we?” before going away leaving the poor terrified girls. Even Briar go through this.

-Even Daring tried to avoid Apple as much as he can because of how scared he was of her.

-When the other parents learn about it, it was the last straw. Their children’s safety was at risk and the headmaster and Snow White aren’t doing anything so they decided to withdraw their children from EAH and to transfer them to other schools.(See Headcacons part 2)

 **-Apple overblot:**  
-After every student left the school, Apple become even worst, asking herself “how can all this be happening? Why did they leave? I am the future Snow White! I am the fairest of them all! They supposed to adore me!”.

-She then remember all this begin with Raven’s transfer and in her twisted mind she reasonate that if Raven come back to EAH and accepted her destiny than everything will be back to normal.

-Apple then convinced the headmaster Grimm and her mother to teleport her discretly to NRC so she can bring Raven back and like this everything will be normal again.

-Headmaster Grimm even give her a bracelet that suppress temporary the magic of anyone who wear it so it would be easier for Apple to bring Raven back.

-When she get to NRC she spot Raven all by herself in the school’s gardens.

-When Raven saw Apple she was socked and scared to see her there, her friends explained to her how bad Apple’s mental become and when she looked at her she feel that indeed something was really off about Apple.

-Raven doesn’t had the time to react that Apple is already, forcelly grabbing her wrist making her fall her magic pen and begin to drag her at the school’s exit.

-She tried to free herself by using her powers but Apple put the inhibitor bracelet on her when she grabbed her making her defensless against Apple’s suprising new strengh.

-Raven is now afraid, she scream, scream for help, try kick Apple to free herself but failed while Apple is murmuring in her breath “I will be Snow White! I will got my happy ending! You will be the Evil Queen whatever you like it or not!”.

-Grim who was in the aera and heard Raven’s screams use his fire magic to make Apple let go of Raven and to make Raven out of Apple’s reach before they are joined by the MC, the Pomefiore trio, Deuce, Ace and Jack who also head Raven’s screams and come to make sure she’s okay.

-Apple then got a heavy mental breakdown which, to everyone’s shock, make her go overblot.

-The truth is: Apple is one of the students with big magic powers who got her powers sealed to fit in her role. With her descent into madness her seal weakened and her magic accumulated so much that when she got her mental breakdown, her magic made a big outbust which destroyed her seal and after that mixed with her big amount of negative emotions resulting in her everblot form.

-Apple’s overblot form is a grotesque rags version of Snow White.

-After the fight and that Apple returned to normal she exploded in a hysteric sobbing mess blathering how it wasn’t fair, how she was supposed to be the hero, to had her happy ending and that her mother, the headmaster Grimm and everyone else told her it was HER destiny.

-She looked mentally broken.

-At the same time headmaster Grimm and Snow White appeared and while Snow White was checking her daughter, headmaster Grimm tried to scold Raven and tried to guilt trip her to come back to EAH only to be told to back off by the MC, Grim, the Pomefiore trio, Deuce, Ace and Jack and being interupted by an angry headmaster Crowley.

-H.Crowley angrily scoled both H.Grimm and Snow White telling them this whole mess and Apple’s state is their whole fault and threateningly told them to get out of his school before he make them.

-Intimidated they both go back to EAH with Apple.

-After they left headmaster Crowley calmed down and after he checked that his students were okay and removed the inhibitor bracelet from an exausted Raven, he send them back to their dorms for the rest of the day.

-The Pomefiore trio helped Raven to going back to the dorm since she is too much exausted to even walk thanks to the bracelet and the fight.


	7. Headcanons part 4.5: Apple overblot aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct sequel to part 4, it’s about the aftermath of Apple’s overblot phase!
> 
> I wanted to write some fluff and hurt/comfort headcanons after the big amount of angst I wrote in the previous part.
> 
> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> Warning 2: There’s a little angst and body horror taking place in a nightmare!

-So after the fight against overblot Apple and everyone go back to their dorms, Raven go back to Pomefiore with the help of the Pomefiore trio since she was too much exausted because of the fight and the inhibitor bracelet.

-The next day, everyone in Pomefiore is awake taking their breakfast, everyone except Raven which is odd since classes will begin soon.

-Epel decided to go check up on her to see if she is okay, but after having knocked a few times at her door without getting a answer he become worried and decided to enter.

-In the bedroom he found Raven in her bed her face red and heavily breathing.

-Getting more worried Epel put his hand on her forhead only to realize it was burning.

-He quickly warned Vil and Rook who immediatly go fetching the school nurse.

-Turn out that the fight with overblot Apple and the inhibitor bracelet drained her so much to the point she got sick.

-Thankfully it just a little fever, with a few day to rest in bed and some medecines she will fresh as a daisy once again.

-During Raven’s recovery her dormmates helped her to heal, particuliary Vil who was practically taking real care of her.

-He will always making sure Raven is always comfortable in her bed, that she take her medecine, being always ready jst in case she need anything ect…

-Many of their friends were joking that Vil acted like a big brother or a mother hen to which Vil tried to deny it claiming he is only doing his duty as a dorm leader but of course the others don’t believe him.

-During her recovery, Raven is often visited by her friends, including those who were not present the day of her kidnapping attempt and who were worried when they heard what Apple tried to do and that Raven got sick.

-One day when she was resting, Raven got an horrible nightmare.

-The nightmare was showing her Apple in her overbolt form telling her while she was melting in a dark puddle “this is your fault! you make me like this! it’s all your fault!”.

-She woke up while screaming, alerting Vil who rushed to Raven’s side asking worried if she was okay.

-Raven, realizing it was just a nightmare, bursted into tears telling it was her fault if Apple turned like this, that if she hadn’t be so selfish none of this would had happen.

-This shocked Vil, who then put his hands on Raven’s shoulders looking directly right into her eyes and telling her in a serious tone to not say things like this, that what happen is not her fault at all, only Apple and her entourage are responsible for what happen and only them, that she’s an amazing girl who just wanted to have a choice and that if there’s one thing which don’t describe her it’s “selfish”, that she is in fact one of the most nice person which can exist with a beautiful golden heart and nothing what Apple or the ones like her say can change that.

-Raven stopped crying and looked at Vil before embracing him, telling him in a quiet tearing voice “thank you!”.

-At first Vil was taken aback but eventually relaxed and returned the hug, they both stayed like this until Raven fallen asleep, he put her back into her bed before leaving the bedroom.

-Only to find at the entrance some of Raven’s friends, which include Epel, MC, Grim, Deuce, some of the EAH transfers, jack, Rook and Ace, who got a big smirk on his face, who were here to see how Raven was doing.

-Vil realizing they saw the interaction is embarrassed to the point his face become red.

-”Soooo~ you sure you’re only doing your dorm leader duties?~”

-”YES ACE! I am sure!”

-A few days later, Raven got better.


	8. Headcanons part 5: Apple's happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> This is a rather special part, this consist of a two parts! They will focus on two possible paths concerning Apple White’s fate!
> 
> I decided to do this so like that anyone who use the AU can decide if they want Apple to had a redemption(Apple’s happily ever after) or to keep her in the salt(Apple’s badly ever after).
> 
> So here we go with the first part which focus on the first possible path: Apple’s redemption!

-After the failure of Raven’s kidnapping aptemt and the “Apple overblot fiasco”, Snow White, headmaster Grimm and an inconsious Apple teleport back to Ever After High to try to make a new plan to fix this mess only to be welcomed by angry teachers and a pissed off Snow White’s husband.

-Turn out that minutes after they left, hedmaster Crowley, with the Evil Queen’s help, contacted Snow White’s husband and explained to him what his wife, daughter and the headmaster Grimm tried to do.

-First he was angry, but when he saw how bad mentally his daughter got, he was more than pissed off at his wife and headmaster Grimm.

-The two tried to justify themself but Snow White’s husband would have none of it: Apple, his precious daughter, was hurt because of his wife’s and headmaster Grimm’s nonsense and need to be healed right now.

-Without any hesitation he take Apple from Snow White and bring her right away to the hospital.

-At the hospital, while Apple is treated, the doctor and Apple’s father talk about Apple’s state.

-Physically she don’t had any serious enjury and should quickly heal, but the same thing can’t be said for her mental state.

-Long short story: Apple’s obsession over her destiny and the delusion feeding from her mother and headmaster Grimm heavely damaged her mind to the point of broken her.

-She needed mental help to completly heal and for that the doctor recommend Apple’s father to send her in a good mental institution and far far away from the White kingdom and Ever After High, those environement being way too toxic for Apple to heal correctly.

-Meanwhile Apple was satting in her hospital room staring at the window while thinking about all what happened.

-She couldn’t understand how this could have happen! When did this truly turned wrong? When did Raven switched from the villain to the hero and her from the hero to the villain? It wasn’t right! She was the future Snow White, the fairest of them all! Surelly she was the good guy right?

-But then memories of her past actions flashed through her eyes, the way she treated Raven, how she had treated everyone in school even her best friends forever after, her overcentred behavior.

-She realized in horror how much she hurt everyone around her, why did this happen? Have she had been so obsessed with her happy ending that she become no better than the Evil Queen? How can this be possible?

-She remember the verbal confrontation between her mother, headmaster and the headmaster Crowley with headmaster Crowley telling them that her state and all the mess which come with it was their fault and even accused them to had corrupted the old stories to the point of making them losing their meanings and making them just shallow pretty titles. But she didn’t understant what he was meaning by this how can her tale, her destiny, can be corrupted?

-She saw beside her a little bookcase filled with books which some are provided by the hospital and some which have been forgotten by former patients but never claimed back.

-She noticed a book with “Snow White” written on it, curious she pick it and realized it was an essaie about her tale or rather about the original Snow White’s tale.

-The essaie was analysing the meanings of the tale with as a base the question “What make Snow White more beautiful than the Evil Queen?” and goes on explaning about Snow White’s pure heart, how her kindness, empathy and generosity made her way more genuinely loved by her peers than the Evil Queen who despiste being very beautifull was bad and vile.

-Apple thinked about what she read, she hadn’t indeed be kind with her peers for a long time and know she think about it the more she think about her mother the more she realize that “kindness”, “empathy” and “generosity” didn’t fit her either.

-She ended up crying, she feel like a fake, like her mother, her family, her lineage, her whole life was a lie and that same lie made her lost everything: her future, Daring, all her friends.

-She thinked about Raven, who was very nice despiste who her mother was, a girl with who she could have been friend if she hadn’t be so selfish and prideful.

-Also, she don’t know if it was due to her damaged mind but when she thinked about when she saw Raven when she tried to kidnap her she swore that her hair were darker, her white skin sparkling as snow and her lips having a more reddish shade and surrounded by people who care about her and who would protect her at all cost.

-Maybe Duchess was right? Maybe all this was signs that Raven would make a better Snow White? Maybe she doesn’t deserve this destiny after all?

-Some times later Snow White visited her daugter, just as she entered the room she goe all over dramatic saying to Apple to not worry, that they will find a solution and force Raven to come back and that once she got her happy ending everything will come back to normal.

-But in Apple’s mind it was grotesque! How can things be back to normal when nothing was normal at the start? How can things be normal when it was nothing but a lie? and she snapped, she beging screaming at her mother to stop with her delusions! How she don’t want to go after Raven! How she don’t want to keep living a life which is nothing but a lie and for getting a tittle she doesn’t deserve!

-Snow White shocked tried to calm her down but Apple was having none of it, she become more aggressive, yelling, screaming at Snow White to get out, to leave her alone.

-At the same times, Apple’s father and some nurses stormed in the room after being alerted by Apple’s screams and while the nurses tried to calm down Apple, her father angry made Snow White leave the room and after an argument in which Snow White stubbornly stated that Apple was okay and just needed to follow her destiny, that was the last straw for Apple’s father who decide to divorce his wife and to fight to had the custody of Apple.

-After rough court legal fights and custody fight, Apple’s father got the dicorce in his favor and became the sole legal guardian of Apple much to the horror and wrath of Snow White.

-After that Apple’s father withdraw her from Ever After High despite all headmaster Grimm’s efforts to keep him from doing it and father and daughter moved to a country far far away from the White kingdom and Apple was then placed in a well reputed mental institution.

-During her stay at the mental institution, Apple spend her days writting as a part of her therapy.

-Most of those writting are letters in which she say to Raven and all of her former classmates how she regret what she had done, how sorry she was and that she don’t deserve their friend for the pain she inflicted them.

-At first she planned to send the letters but in the end she didn’t had the courage to do it and keep them hidden in her bedroom.

-Finally, after months of therapy Apple was mentally stable enough to leave the institution.

-From here she decided that if she going to had an happy ending, she will create her own, by herself, as herself and not because of a meaningless title.

-She beging practissing her new powers every day and one day she got an invitation to a magical school.(Which magical school is your choice! just not Night Raven College please! I think that for the “Redemption path” it’s important for Apple’s character to had developpement away from the others EAH characters before she meet them again)

-Before she leave for her new school, she wrote some last letters for Raven and her friends that she finalliy decide to send along with all the others letters she wrote but never send.

-And after this Apple leave for her new school and a new page was turning for her with the hope of a brighter future and for her own true happy ending.


	9. Headcanons part 5.5: Apple White's Badly Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> This part focus on the second possible path for Apple White’s fate in which she stay in the salt.

-So in this path everthing is the same than in the “redemption path until Apple’s hospital bedroom scene.

-Only some times after she woke up, Snow White stormed in the room being her over-dramatic self.

-She around about how she is relieved to see she is okay and she don’t had to worry that they would find a solution to all this mess and yadda yadda yadda...

-A confused Apple asked her mother what happen.

-Snow White explained as much as she can how she finish in the hospital and reassure her at the same time.

-”But don’t worry my little apple seed as soon as you are released from the hospital we will find solutions with headmaster Grimm to bring Raven back! you will have your happy ending!”.

-Apple, rather incertain, ask her if it was really worth it because in the end all her friends left and even Daring her “prince charming” and with her reputation been very low, was bregging back Raven and make her become the “Evil Queen” really going to fix the damages?

-Snow White give Apple a very severe stare before telling her to not say nonsenses like those, that she is a member of the White family and the future Snow White, that as such it’s her destiny to be loved and respected as it has always been for their family for many generations, that all what happen is not her fault but all those fools’s fault for going against destiny and that soon they will see how foolish they are and be reasonable again.

-Apple reflected on that before a realization came to her. Her mother was right, it was not her fault! It was Raven’s fault for being selfish, it was her so called friends’s fault for being fools and leave, it was Daring’s fault for abandoning her when he was supposed to stand by her side and it was this stupid magic school’s fault for dared driving people away from destiny. Yes they were all fools! Fools who needed to be put in their place!

-With a bad glow in her eyes she tell her mother that she is right and apologized to her for darring question her destiny and she will do whatever it take to accomplish her destiny and make honor to the White family name.

-Snow White, very pleased by her daughter’s new found determination congratulate her and tell her she will even find the doctor to make her released immediately.

-The doctor and Apple’s father tried to stop her but it was no use, Snow White was the queen, the hospital was in the White kingdom and by so she give the order she want.

-When Apple’s father asked for the divorce he tried to get the whole custody of his daughter but Snow White was prepared and she managed to having the divorce in her favor and became the main legal guardian of Apple.

-Apple even cut ties with her father for, i quote, “dared to humiliated her mother and the White family in a such way!” and her father not having any other choice leave the White kingdom heartbroken.

-At their castle, Snow White instructing Apple to be careful to not having another little “outburst” since as member of the Snow White lineage they must always remain dignified for the sake of their family’s image.

-And so she does: When Apple was in public she put a pleasant smiling mask, but at home she give everyone a hard time, being mean, rude and cold to the castle’s employees, passing most of her time in her room where sometimes creepy whispers can be hear “I’m the fairest of them all... I’m the fairest of them all... I’m the fairest of them all...”

-She was even more mean and paranoïac with the maids, she even shot horrible murderous stare to the ones she found a bit to beautifull and force them to make themself ugly.

-The servants tried to talk to Snow White about their concerns about Apple but she ignored them.

-Sometimes when she hear the maids talk about her behind her back she will violently slap them to the point of leaving on them bloody marks.

-Worst! Most of the time those accidents happened right in front of Snow White’s face and she does nothing about it instead she would maenly scolled the poor injured girls and tell them that she deserved that slaps.

-Apple will often watch Night Raven College’s content on social media on her mirror pad in order to slak “the fools” and everytime she found a picture of Raven she would have a scary wicked smile.

-”Enjoy your new little life while you can Raven! Because sooner or later you will be back at the place you belong... As it was always mean to be!”.

-Gone was the sweet Apple and now at her place instead was a rotten bad seed.


	10. Headcanons part 6: Former teachers from EAH at NRC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing
> 
> So, after those few continuity headcanons parts let’s go back to more general headcanons! ^^
> 
> This part will focus on the EAH teachers who left the school and who were hired in NRC.

**General:**  
-After most of the students were withdraw from the school, a good portion of the teachers got fed up with headmaster Grimm’s nonsense and decided to leave the school to be hired in others school.

-Some of those teachers got hired to teach at NRC.(Yes Crowley is a big opportunist! XD)

-The newly hired teachers do either the same job they were doing at EAH either a new one.

 **Professor Badwolf-Hood:**  
-After Cerise and Ramona were withdraw from EAH, him and his wife, Red riding Hood, moved from the White kingdom to a more welcoming town toward their family.

-After the girls got accepted into NRC and he got hired at the school, the whole family take back their whole family name,Badwolf-Hood, not faring anymore to be punished and rejected.

-At NRC, professor Badwolf-Hood is a school supervisor/councelor, he monitoring the school with the duty to make sure there’s no unauthorized magic fighting or any kind of fights in the school grounds. He is also in charge of some detentions monitoring.

-He is also teaching as a sport teacher with Ashton Vargas and teach to the students more pakour like sports.

-Since he became a school supervisor, unauthorized fights became less frequents and the most troublemaking students like the Savanaclaw walked more in line.

-Most of the students are intimidated by him and many, like the Savanaclaw students, respect him.

 **Baba Yaga:**  
-Her being one of the teachers who left EAH was quite surprising, but let’s just say that after things go down hill at EAH she realized how ridiculous Milton Grimm’s ideology was and that he was way out of line regarding Raven Queen and left.

-After being hired at the NRC she become a school advisor in spells and potions.

-She even give private tutoring sessions to students who got difficulties or who want to deepen in a subject in potions or in spells lessons.

 **Evil step-librarians:**  
-After they left EAH the two sister got hired in the NRC as school librarians.(I headcanon the NRC to not having an official librarian since in TW there seem to not have one and it always others characters like Crowley who told to students to be quiet in the library.)

-They’re very strict and don’t hesitate to severly punish students who broke their library rules.

-Most students found them annoying and tend to call them the “crazy old hags”.

-Some students keep causing trouble in the library but after some detentions with the two sister in which the punished students were forced to re-catalog entire sections and claning the whole library, all students begined to respect the library’s rules. And they make sure to not call them the “crazy old hags” to their face.

-If they’re cranky to most students they’re nicer to students like Azul liking his gentleman attitude.

-Nobody is exempt from the library’s rules not even the teachers or the headmaster.

-”Headmaster Crowley! As the headmaster of this school we got respect for you but that not dispensing you from following this labrary’s rules so hush!”

 **Giles Grimm:**  
-When students and teachers beging to left EAH an investigation was launched and Giles was found prisonnier underneath the school and under a curse of speaking Riddlis.

-The investigators forced Milton Grimm to free his brother and to undo the curse.

-The two brothers tried to talk but Milton’s stubborness about destiny make any form of discussion impossible.

-So Giles, sad and desipointed by his brother’s behavior, left EAH.

-Some times later he is hired at the Night Raven College as an general history teacher.

-To everyone’s surprise, it turn out that headmaster Crowley and Giles Grimm are old friends who knew each other long times ago even before EAH’s and NRC’s foundations during the times where the Ever After world and the Twisted Wonderland world were still connected before being separated by Milton Grimm’s spell.(I kinda headcanon Crowley to be way older than he look since his age is unknow.)

-Giles is also an acquaintance of Lilia Vanrouge, the Grimm brother met him when Lilia was way younger and since Lilia is apparently very old himself despites his childish appearence you can guess that their meeting goes back to very very long ago.

-He always make sure to use his great history knowledge to make his lessons interesting and his nice personnality make him well liked by the students.

 **Additional headcanons:**  
-Others EAH teachers are either in other schools either still at EAH but if you want a teacher who is not in this list to teach at NRC go ahead!


	11. Headcanons part 7: Ramona and Cerise Badwolf-Hood at Savanaclaw + characters profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing
> 
> In the part 2 of the AU’s headcanons I talked about the EAH students who transfered to NRC and in which dorm they would be sorted!
> 
> I decided to give more headcanons about the EAH former students in the NRC dorms.
> 
> The next 8 parts, including this one, will focus on a dorm and the former EAH students who are in it and a character profile of said students in a TW style.(I made up some info since some EAH characters don’t have a profile or have some info which are unknow like their least favorite food.)
> 
> So for this part we will begin with Ramona and Cerise Badwolf-Hood in the Savanaclaw dorm!
> 
> P.S: Every EAH transfer is a first year at NRC since it’s their first introduction to the TW’s magic.

**Characters profiles:**  
Name: Cerise Badwolf-Hood

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birthday: October 31

Starsign: Scorpio

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: gray-blue(can change to yellowy gold)

Hair color: dark brown with several white streaks

Homeland: White kingdom

Dorm: Savanaclaw

School year: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: Track and field club

Best subject: P.E

Dominant hand: Right

Favorite food: Meat

Least favorite food: Vegetables with a strong scent(ex: brocoli, brussels sprouts)

Dislike: Having to hide who she is

Hobby: Spending time with her friends and family

Talents: Great speed and enhanced senses hability and with her magic red cloak can travel unseen through shadows

“Just walking around without to had to worry about having my hood put on, finally be able to be myself... It feel so nice!”

\----------------------------

Name: Ramona Badwolf-Hood

Gender: female

Age: 17

Birthday: June 24(since her birthday is unknow I choose a random date)

Starsign: Cancer (made up too)

Height: 167 cm

Eye color: steel gray-blue

Hair color: dark brown with burgundy and white streaks

Homeland: White kingdom

Dorm: Savanaclaw

School year: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: Magical shift club

Best subject: P.E

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Meat

Lesat favorite food: Vegetables

Dislike: Being underestimated

Hobby: participate to challenges and competitions

Talents: Great speed, enhanced sens and agility habilities

“You think you’re hefty uh? Well how about we see what you’re made of right here, right now tough guy?”

 **Ramona and Cerise Badwolf-Hood at Savanaclaw:**  
-So Ramona and Cerise are sorted in Savanaclaw

-On their first day at the dorm Ramona imposed herself with her strong personality while Cerise was rather trying to keep a low profile.

-Now that she is in NRC and that her family don’t live in the White kingdom anymore, cerise try to wear less often but she continue to wear it when with others EAH transfers ‘cause she’s scared of what their reaction would be if they learn that she is part wolf.

-When Cerise learn there’s a track and field club at NRC she didn’t hesitate any second and join the club track and field being her favorite activity.

-Ramona, as for her, joined the magical shift club.

\- Apple’s madness descent when they were still at EAH made Ramona more protective of Cerise.

-Some Savanaclaw students wrongly saw Cerise’s reserved behavior as a weakness and tried to mess with her thinking that she can’t defend herself.

-One day two Savanaclaw students tried to give a hard time to Cerise but to their surprise she got a few talk back.

-Before the argument can got worse they’re intereupted by Jack Howl who intervene in front of the two students blocking Cerise from them with a threatening growl telling the two idiots to back off.

-The two other students are not intimidated and tell with a cocky attitude something like “Oh yeah? and who’s gonna make us? You?”

-”Hmph! Why don’t you two idiots ask M. Badwolf-Hood who’s just behind you?”

-Indeed behind the two idiots was a pissed off M. Badwolf-Hood who after having made sure that his daughter was and told both her and Jack to go back to their dorm he told to the two idiots with an angry growl “my office now!” and the two idiot frightened follow him.

-Cerise thanked Jack for the help but Jack being Jack answered with “tch, don’t thank me those two just pissed me off!”

-To be honest jack don’t why he reacted like this, maybe it was because she was a wolf like him or maybe it was because she was a bit younger than him but when he saw the two idiots cornered her his instincts goes wild barking at him to go protect her.

-Cerise with a little smirk still thank him for the help.

-When Ramona hear about the incident she got mixed feelings.

-On one hand she was grateful that Jack helped Cerise but on the other hand she’s rather annoyed ‘cause it’s her duty to protect her little sister and not some guy.

-She become even more annoyed when she notice that Jack spending more and more time with Cerise, always standing by her side on guard as if he was her bodyguard.

-This situation REALLY annoyed Ramona, SHE was Cerise’s sister, SHE is the one who should look after her who does this wolf think he is?

-So she decide to mess a bit with him by provoque him when she had the occasion, throwing at him some snarky comments ect ect...

-At first Jack tried to ignore her but pretty quickly he answered to her provocations, soon arguments between the two happened one trying to dominate the other, then they begin to compete against each other on many subject creating a rivaly between them.

-Cerise is very annoyed by their behavior and wish they would stop.

-Jack noticed for a time that sometimes Cerise seemed nervous clutching her hood as if she was ready to put it on at any moment and constently wear it when she’s with the EAH transfers.

-What going on? Is she alright? Is she having troubles? ARE YOU OKAY?

-He decide to talk with her about it, but when she was about to answer him Ramona burst in the conversation angry telling Jack to “mind his own business”.

-An heathed argument exploded between the two and before things escalate any further Cerise completly fed up let out a big “SHUT UP!” shocking both Ramona and Jack.

-After a moment of silence Cerise calmed down and is like “now can you stop acting like two immature pups and can we talk about this as reasonable people?”

-After a long talk and apologies from both Jack and Ramona to each others, the two sisters explained to Jack what was her deal with her hood.

-Jack was shocked to learn that when they lived in the White kingdom they could have been in trouble just because of their parents are and is more understanding of Ramona’s protectiveness toward Cerise.

-After all this Ramona and Jack were on better terms and their rivaly become more friendlier.

-The three become closer and unconsciously forming the bond of a pack.


	12. Headcanons part 8:  Raven, C.A. Cupid and Poppy at Pomefiore + characters profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> This part will focus on Raven’s, C.A. Cupid’s and Poppy’s twisted Wonderland profile and as well on some headcanons of them with the Pomefiore dorm and the school.

**Characters profiles:**

Name: Raven Queen

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birthday: November 25

Starsign: Sagittarius

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: purple

Hair color: Dark with purple shades

Homeland: White kingdom

Dorm: Pomefiore

School year: first year

Occupation: Student

Club: Light music club

Best subject: Music

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Salted caramel

Least favorite food: Anything too spicy (ex: hot sauce)

Dislike: Doing what is “hexpected” of her aka being the new Evil Queen

Talents: Singing and music in general

\---------------------------

Name: C.A. Cupid

Gender: Female

Age: “old as teenage love”

Birhtday: November 24

Starsign: Sagittarius

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Pink

Homeland: Olympus

Dorm: Pomefiore

School year: First year

Occupation: -Student

-Presenter at the school’s radio station

Club: School’s radio station(she’s the founder of that club)

Best subject: Mythology history

Dominant hand: Right

Favorite food: Cupcakes

Least favorite food: Can’t eat some fresh fruits, vegetables or nuts unless they’re baked(Headcanon I made up: she had a pollen-food syndrome that she contract because of her pollen allergy)

Dislike: Not being able to help someone’s love problems

Hobby: Give love related advices to her peers

Talents: love advisor 

“In those troubled times some people’s hearts become troubled as well, with time they will heal and I’ll make sure to help!”

——————-

Name: Poppy O'Hair

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birthday: june 19

Starsign: Gemini

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: Blue-cyan-green

Hair color: Auburn with half dyed purple

Homeland: White kingdom

Dorm: Pomefiore

School year: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: Fashion club( she’s the founder of that club)

Best subject: Art

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Chicken wings

Least favorite food: Liver and onions

Dislike: Being restraint in her creativity

Hobby: Fashion

Talents: Fashionnista

“New school, new horizons and a new page to my story!”

**Raven Queen at Pomefiore:**

-The first times at Pomefiore and NRC in general were a bit akward for Raven mainly because of the cultural shock.

-Her dormmates were very nice but them over complimenting her was very akward to her so at first she mainly hang out with Epel.

-With Vil at first things were not simple, you see, he was VERY extasic to had the direct descendant of the Beautiful Queen in his dorm so he was often rambling to Raven about how an honor it was to have her in Pomefiore, how great the Beautiful Queen was and how proud she must be to had the Beautiful Queen as her ancestor.

-This make Raven really unconfortable, she don’t know what answer to this all her life her lineage was paint to her as just being evil and now she was ina place where the Evil Queen was see as a hero. Honestly she don’t know how to process all this.

-This and she had some diseagrements with him about his obsession with beauty.

-As for Rook, well, he was nice with a charming but again: over-complimenting a bit annoying and in his case to the umpteenth power as if she suddenly become Apple.

-However she prefer not tell them about her disconfort ‘cause she’s scare to sound rude and offend them so she keep it to herself.

-At one moment, Epel took her aside to talk to her ‘cause he notice for a time that she seemed to be bothered by something.

-After he insisted, Raven finally explain to him what was wrong.

-After she said her piece about everything, Epel, rather shocked about what Raven gone through at her former school, was about to say something when they suddenly facing two shocked Vil and Rook who hear everything.

-Raven was about to say something only to be cut by Vil who say to her with a worried voice something like “You silly potatoe! Why didn’t you tell us a thing?”

-The four then got a long conversation during which they set the record stray:

1)She wasn’t in her former school anymore nobody is going to scold her for being who she want to be.

2)What her former headmaster and her former classmates tried to force her to do was wrong and she was in the right to stood up for herself.

3)She don’t had to be scared to tell what she think.

4)They’re her dormmates and by so if she had a problem or anything which is on her mind she can come see them for help.

5)”And please don’t be a stupid potatoe next time you feel like this and come to us to talk about it! Keeping all those negative emotions to yourself is not healthy at all!”

-Raven was surprised by hown this turned but she was also happy they didn’t reject her.

-After this conversation her relationship with her dormmates get better.

-The others classmates even noticed that Vil was strangely more and more invested into Raven’s well-being.

-Like for exemple, she show big problems of control of her magic? Vil go explain the situation to the headmaster in order for Raven to had tutoring with a experimented student to learn to control her magic.

-Or when some students surprised her singing and Cater even recorded her telling how good her singing is and that she should try the light music club? Vil made Rook fetch Raven(of course in a Rook style and by that I mean “take Raven by surprise and bring her to Vil while holding her like a bride”) and after discussing it with her he encourage her to join the light music club if she want.

-The others students joke that Vil act as a brother version of a mother hen even if Vil deny it. But one thing is clear in the students mind: whatever Vil is deny it or not Raven was now Vil’s honorary little sister.

**C.A. Cupid at Pomefiore:**

\- Although she is still shaken about what happen with Apple at Ever After High, Cupid is intrigued by her new school, curious about the new possibilities to help people’s heart.

-She’s also very happy to see Raven once again and to be in the same dorm than her.

-When she learn that Pomefiore is based on the heavy efforts of the Beautiful Queen she though that that fit her perfectly, ‘cause after all the beauty of the heart is also an amazing thing and she put many great efforts in it.

-She barely get into Pomefiore that she begin to give advices to people who seemed to need it.

-Quickly words about her goes around the school and soon many others students came to see her for an advice.

-Face to all those students wanting her advices Cupid decided to re-create her radio show so like this students from NRC would be able to ask her for advices and got an direct answer.

-After talking about it to the headmaster Crowley and recruting some students she found the Night Raven College’s radio station.

-The radio got different show, Cupid’s is about love advice.

-In a matter of time the new school’s radio become very popular among the students.

**Poppy O'Hair at Pomefiore:**

-When she entered in the Night Raven College, Poppy was rather wary.

-She an undirect victim of Apple ‘cause she targered Holly accusing the girl to be too beautiful and to knew about the “Snow White” story too much to her taste.

-Because of this Poppy is very worried about Holly’s well-being, even after their transfer, so when the sisters have been sorted in two different dorms she wasn’t at ease at all.

-Fortunatly Raven reassured her many times to not worry about Holly and that she will be fine at Octavinelle.

-She often go find her sister at lunch time to ensure herself that Holly was okay.

-To vent her stress Poppy begin to draw fashion designs more than usual to keep herself mentally busy.

-One day she looked at all the designs she created, she made so many of them, so many she want to make real.

-Unfortunatly the only way to make it possible would be through a club, but there’s no fashion club in NRC.

-Then she think “if there’s no fashion club then why not creating one?”

-So with her new objective she gather all informations she need to create her club.

-She prepared all the documentation, found students, mainly from her dorm, who were interested to be members including Lizzie and Ashlynn.

-She then present her project to the teacher who she heard could be a potential teacher councelor for the club: Divus Crewel.

-When the teacher took a look at Poppy’s club project he become interested and told her he will present the project to the headmaster and will accept to be the councelor of this club if it approved.

-Some times later an hyperactive Divus Crewel burst in headmaster Crowley’s office while screaming “DIRE YOU NEED TO APPROVE FOR THE CREATION OF THIS CLUB RIGHT NOW!”

-And so the fashion club was officialy created

-The club took comissions from others students which with the money allow them then to create bigger projects.

-Even though Vil is not a member of the club he often model for them.

-He even post pictures of himself wearing the fashion club’s creations on his MagiCam giving the club a big exposure.

-Soon the fashion club become very popular and the school even turn to the club for making clothes for school events.

-Poppy even get commissions from celebrities.


	13. Headcanons special 2: EAH overblot forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for a second special headcanons! ^^
> 
> This second special part will be headcanons about some EAH characters’s overblot forms.
> 
> Warning: Depression, anxiety, mental breakdown, abuse and mental abuse, panic attacks, non-con contact.

**Blondie Lockes:**

**- >Pre-overblot:**

-So before transfering to NRC, Blondie was one of Apple’s victims at EAH when she lost her mind.

-Apple used her to keep an eye on the others students, spying for potential “rivals” who would “try to steal her destiny”.

-She would be harsh with Blondie, being threatening with her, calling her horrible names like telling her she’s just a “pathetic lowlife social climber who’s the others royal keep around just because she’s useful”.

-Blondie keep all this to herself thinking things will be back to normal but as time pass the abuse get worse to the point that Blondie begin to believe that Apple’s poisoned words about her were true.

-When she transfer to NRC, Blondie is a mental wreck: she’s skittish, jumpie, paranoiac and is constently on guard about her actions and what others think of her at a unhealthy rate.

 **- >Overblot:**  
-More time pass and the more Blondie got worse.

-People at her new dorm, Scarabia, were welcoming and Ashlynn and Hunter were here too but even the welcoming atmosphere can’t prevent her anxiety to getting worst.

-”Am I doing it right? Do they think I’m annoying? I’m not doing anything stupid right? What if I did something I wasn’t supposed to do and they’re angry at me? Why am I so useless?”

-She’s even anxious when around Briar, because of Apple she think that Briar don’t really see her as a friend and see her more like a nuisance.

-Others around her noticed something was off with her and some of the EAH transfers like Briar and Raven and some NRC students like Kalim and Jamil try to talk to her.

-Unfortunatly the discussion get only to Blondie having a severe mental breakdown making her snap and go overblot.

-”SHUT UP SHUT UP! APPLE WAS RIGHT! I AM WORHTLESS! I’M JUST A PATHETIC LOOSER WHO MADE UP A FAMILY STORY ABOUT HERSELF TO FEEL SPECIAL AND WHO’S OTHERS KEEP AROUND ONLY BECAUSE SHE’S USELFUL TO THEM! WHY EVEN BOTHER BEEN AROUND ME WHEN IT’S OBVIOUS I AM NOTHING BUT A NUISANCE TO YOU?”

-Her overblot form is a monstreous fusion of goldylockes with bear features and wearing a broken crown.

**- >Healing from overbloting dialogues:**

_-“I always looked up at my mother! She was the mayor of our town and she was respected and loved by the townpeople!”_

_-”I was in admiration for her hardwork, to me at those times being a mayor was the best thing in the world and I wanted to be one just like her after my story was done!”_

_-”When I entered at EAH I feel… lost, being surronded by all those royals like I was a little daisy in a giant roses field. So I created for myself royal origins so I will feel like having more equal grounds with the others!”_

_-”Even if it’s was obvious they didn’t believe my “I’m a royal” stories they didn’t seem to mind. Life seemed to turn pretty well for me: I was friend with many royals, even best friend forever after with the future “Snow White” and the future “Sleeping Beauty”, I hosted my own web show and was 100% ready to fill my destiny as Goldylockes! But when Raven Queen refused to sign the Storybook of Legends everything changed… for the worst!”_

_-”I have done the best I could to help the Royals cause and to help Apple, like every friend would do, and everything seemed normal but then Raven transfer!”_

_-”Apple changed, she become more and more obsessed with her destiny seeing enemies everywhere! I tried to be supportive, I tried to be useful! But in the end I couldn’t, Apple said it herself I’m useless, pathetic, worhtless, annoying…”_

_-”That when I realised the others don’t really like me, to them I’m a nosy annoyance who’s others barely tolerate.”_

_-”I’m making my best to help but it’s never enough!” , “People mostly see my flaws and don’t like me for them!” , “Whatever I do, I still mess up in the end!”, “Even after tranferring in a new school I am too warry about whatever I do! Too scared of being hated by my peers at the smallest mistake!” , “People often ask me if I made up my “royal origins” because I am ashamed that my mother is a simple mayor, but that not true!” , “I…” , “I just want to be as amazing like her!”_

**Duchess Swann:**

**- >Pre-overblot:**

-Some people would think that after she transfered and she is now not forced to follow her destiny anymore, Duchess would be less bitter but in reality it was the contrary.

-Even if things seem to have changed, Duchess thinked it was too good to be true that one way or another she will just finish like all formers princess swanns: dead or turned into a swann forever.

-She even remember the headmaster Grimm, the day she and the students left Ever After High, telling to their parents that they will regret not listening to him, that take their children away from the school will change nothing and that destiny will happen whatever they like it or not.

-This strengthened Duchess’s fears: How can she tell if she’s really free from her destiny? Is she really free or is she still bound to it like headmaster Grimm said?

-And when she saw the students of NRC and even the others transfers from EAH living their lives not having a care about what will happen to them in the future she couldn’t help it but being very envious.

-To her it wasn’t fair! Why did the others are happy with their lives but her not? Why does she had to had a such horrible future when the others can built themself a happy ending? Why?

-This made her more and more envious to the point of jealousy making her even more bitter toward her peers.

-MC from her new dorm, Ramshackle, was trying to be nice with her but her bitterness was so strong that Duchess just answered to their friendship aptempt, and to any student’s aptempt to even be civil with her, with her mean attitude.

-She got worse to the point she isolate herself from everyone else.

**- >Overblot:**

-As for the NRC students, they were getting fed up with Duchess’s attitude.

-Most of them try to be at least civil with her but she is just out right rude with them.

-MC and their friends group talked to some of the EAH transfers to try to understand what was Duchess’s deal.

-When they learn about what was supposed to be Duchess’s “destiny” they were quite horrified, it doesn’t excuse her behavior but that explain it.

-They decided to go to talk to Duchess in hope to make her understand that she really don’t had to be scared about her “destiny” anymore.

-They search for her in the whole school and even use magic to locate her but are unable to find her.

-Than it become clear to them: Duchess had run away from the school.

-The group immediatly warn Crowley about Duchess’s desipearance and thank to a tracking spell he was able to locate Duchess near a lake in the Silent Woods.

-There, they find Duchess crying they tried to reason with her, but no matter what they could say she wouldn’t listen, closing herself more and more until she snap at them.

-”Oh yes, right! “you don’t have to worry about your future” you say, “the horrible stuff will not happen” you say! OF COURSE YOU WOULD SAY THAT IT SO EASY FOR YOU TO SAY IT! You get to live your lives totally carefree being happy and all that jazz! Trying to preach me like you know how I feel! WELL FLASH NEWS YOU DON’T! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO GROW UP KNOWING YOU’RE DESTINED TO DIE OR TO BE CURSED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE CONSTENTLY SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE WHO BRAG ABOUT THEIR OH SO AMAZING AND HAPPY DESTINY WHEN YOUR IS NOTHING BUT PAIN AND LONELINESS! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO FEEL LIKE THE WORLD IS TRYING TO DO EVERYTHING IT CAN TO CONSTENTLY REMIND YOU YOU’RE DESTINED TO BE MISERABLE AND ALONE LIKE HAVING THE ONE PERSON WHO YOU THINK WAS YOUR FRIEND CUT YOU OUT AND ABANDONING YOU! AND YOU CERTAINLY DON’T KNOW WHAT IT LIKE THAT EVEN AFTER THINGS SEEMED TO HAD CHANGED YOU’RE STILL AFRAID THAT WHAT YOU WERE DESTINED TO STILL HAPPEN, THROWING YOU IN A ENDLESS CYCLE OF FEAR! Well if I’m really destined to be alone in the end I rather anticipate it and spend the rest of my existence in this lake all alone rather than having it happen to me by surprise! So now do me a favor and leave me alone! You hear me? GET LOST! GETLOSTGETLOSTGETLOSTGETLOST! GET LOST!”

-Her overblot form look like an horrific version of the Swann Princess with her feathers being black instead of white.

**- >Healing from overbloting dialogues:**

_-”I never knew my mother, all Princesses Swanns either died or are either forever curse as swann at the end of their story and when a new future Swann Princess is born she is either born from the forever cursed princess either born from the Black Swann but in all cases the future Swann Princess is never raised by her mother.”_

_-”I was born when my mother was forever cursed and as soon as I hatched I was took from my mother, given an human form and was given to my grandmother.”_

_-”I love my grandmother, but sometimes I can help but think about my mother, all alone, forever stuck as a swann and not even able to take care of her own daughter and I was saddly aware this was also the future that await me.”_

_-”My grandmother give me all her love and care with the hope I will grow up in a happy life without thinking about my destiny but unfortunatly there wasn’t a day in which I couldn’t not thinking about it.”_

_-”And when I entered Ever After High things didn’t get any better, being surrounded by people with an amazing destiny or a sad one but who are able to live with it made me envious of them to the point it was painful.”_

_-”I made some friends through my jealousy over their destiny kept me from being really close with them even with Faybelle who’s supposed to be my BFFA.”_

_-”Soon my jealousy and fears made me bitter and I became mean and cold toward others as a defense, I couldn’t bear to be close with the others when they were happy while I wasn’t able to and with my fear to be more hurt by being with others than being alone I prefered to be in loneliness telling myself the excuse that loneliness was my destiny anyway.”_

_-”Than I tried to trade or take other’s destiny in hope to had a more happy ending and with Sparrow helping me I though I had a friend in him, even if we acted more like we were accomplices, but nothing goes as excpected and Sparrow cutting me out only remind me what I was destined to be no matter what: Alone.”_

_-”I just don’t get it!” , “How can others be able to be happy even when some had a sad destiny but not me?” , “Even when I try to change my destiny like Raven it just blow up at my face!” , “Is this karma making me paid for trying to had another ending? Or did I just do it wrong?” , “Even after I transfered and I was assured I wasn’t forced to be the new Swann Princess anymore the doubt still gnaw me!” , “I can’t even bring myself to be nicer to others!” , “Even if I suffer being alone I fear to suffer even more by attaching myseld to my peers!” , “I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”, “I don’t now what to do!” , “Why?”, “Why can I be happy?”_

**Briar Beauty:**

**- >Pre-overblot:**

-Out of all Apple’s victims Briar fall within the ones who sufered the most.

-After all Apple was supposed to be her “best friend forever after” so her abuse toward Briar and her threats because she found her “too beautiful” did really distressed her.

-So when Briar, mentally weakened, learn she was also a Maleficent’s descendant when she got sorted in Diasomnia with Faybelle she was even more shaked.

-Don’t get her wrong she had nothing against Faybelle being her cousin or faes in general but the Sleeping Beauty’s and Maleficent’s lineages were supposed to be adversaries so how can she be a descendant of both Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent?

-In Diasomnia Briar try to hide her distress by smiling and being polite, “they were welcoming after all” she think “it would be rude!”.

-While she get to know her new dormmates, she took the opportunity to ask them some questions in hope to possibly know more about how her family tie with Maleficent can be possible but unfortunatly Briar didn’t get any success.

-The Diasmonia students asked her questions about her world and when she talked about her former destiny and the 100 years sleeping curse they were confused as heck.

-Silver even ask her “you’re aware that despite having been cursed to sleep for 100 years the original Sleeping Princess only slept for one day or two right?”.

-This absolutly shocked Briar, sleeping only for a day or two? what was the meaning of this?

**- >Overblot:**

-Since this conversation Briar’s was filled with too many questions without answers.

-She then decided to search for answers.

-First she search in the school library the tale of the original Sleeping Beauty and discover that the original Sleeping Beauty had indeed only slept for a day or two despite the 100 years sleeping curse.

-This revelation stunned Briar, she wasn’t supposed to actually sleep for 100 years? She was even supposed to meet her prince before she fall asleep? All what she has been taugh her whole life was a lie? Why? Why was the tale changed to actually make the others Sleeping Beauties sleep for 100 years? What was thinking her former headmaster for allowing something this cruel to happen?

-A big panic seized her, her heart beating like she run a marathon, Briar beging to find difficulties to breath as if there was a lump in her throat.

-Briar tried to recompose herself, trying to rasionalize her throughs.

-More answers, yes she need more answers to get to the bottom of this, to see what more secrets was hidden from her.

-So she keep her search but the more she does the more stressed she become.

-With her classmates and dormmates she make sure to always keep a smile ans assure them she was alright when in reality she was not.

-But not everyone fall for it especially Lilia.

-Call it instinct but his experience from the times he raised Silver made him able to recognize the signs of someone young as Briar trying to hide something.(I don’t know about you but parental!Lilia headcanon is my jam! ^^)

-He became worried about Briar’s mental health so when he found out she was making research to understand how she was related to Maleficent, he decided to help her and ask MC and their friends group, and as well some of the EAH transfers, Faybelle include, to also help, but mainly to keep an eye on Briar since she seem to over the edge.

-So after some times of research the group learn the existence of an old mirror in the school which can answer any questions related to the Great Seven and their lineages.

-During the search and the discovery of the mirror Lilia and the others often asked Briar if she really want to know, worried about whatever they will find out can do to her mental but every Briar answered “Yes I’m sure! I want-no! I NEED to know!”.

-Once they found the mirror Briar ask it the origins of her lineage and the mirror show it to her.(See Headcanons special: Briar Beauty’s fae heritage)

-This reveal completly stunned Briar who feel like her whole world wreched.

-”I was… only the future Sleeping Beauty because my direct ancestor was used as a spare? And me being Maleficent descendant happen only because the descandant from Maleficent looked human enough so no one knew the truth?”

-She felt completly delusined, her destiny, her mere existence, all what she was taugh her entire life were nothing but a LIE!

-Briar is shaking uncontrollably tear appearing in her eyes.

-The others now extremely worried asked Briar if she was alright only for Briar to answer with a very weak laugh while tears were falling down through her cheeks.

-”Ha ha ha… I’m fine… Yeah I’m fine really… I’m okay… I’m… okay… Hahahaaaa… Who am I kidding… I’m not fine not at all! This sweet attitude, this smile I put on my face everyday to reassure others… They’re all fake! Just like me! My destiny… My friendship with Apple… My family history… Everything about me is fake! Fake… Fake… Fake… Fake! Fake! FAKE!!!!”

-Briar’s overblot form is a eldrich fusion of the Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent.

**- >Healing from overbloting dialogues:**

_-”I was always proud of my destiny, “the Sleeping Beauty” was one of the most popular and important tales after the “Snow White” tale so being the next Sleeping Beauty was considered as a great honor! But if there’s one thing I didn’t liked about my tale it was the 100 years sleeping curse.”_

_-”My family made everything they can do to mentaly prepare me for the sleeping curse since day one, telling me every day about how it wasn’t an end and that I will be happy with my future prince charming. Of course they never thought about the fact by sleeping for a century I may find love but at the same times I will lost all my friends.”_

_-”By the age of 5 I decided to prevent this future pain by simply not making friends, I was gonna loose them when my destiny will start so why getting attach to people who will dissappear way before you?”_

_-”But I realized very soon that loneliness was unbearable and couldn’t help myself but search for compagny and friendship from others, so I decided that if I can’t prevent myself to had friends then I will enjoy every second of my life before my destiny start so like this I would have amazing memories that I would sherish even after my 100 years sleep.”_

_-”Life was great: I enjoyed life as I can with parties and friends, I was at Ever After High THE greatest school for fairy tale characters, I got wonderful friends! Everything was fine… Until this fateful day where things just shatered!”_

_-”Raven refused to sign the book, creating the Royal/Rebel conflict, I stood at Apple’s side as the proud Royal I was despites my deep doubts, helping her and supportinig her.”_

_-”Then Raven transfered and Apple became more and more agitated about her destiny, I stayed by her side, defending her no matter what because that what friends right? Especially best friends forever after… But Apple… She…”_

_-”I though I was her friend but turn out that friendship was just fake! And when I transfered despite my sadness deep inside I was kinda relieved to be away from all this and hoped everything would be fine! But the more I learned about myself and my family the more I realized what I was in truth: Fake!”_

_-”I was prepared my whole life for something which wasn’t true in the end.” , “My friendship with Apple wasn’t genuine as I believed.” , “My destiny wasn’t even my birth right and was given to me only simple because I was a spare!”, “My family origins weren’t even what I believed everything I know just turned to be lies no matter where I look!” , “But then who am I? What am I?” , “I don’t know!” , “I…” , “I don’t know anymore!”_

**Daring Charming:**

**- >Pre-overblot:**

-At the first look you would think despite everything happened Daring seem to keep a cool head but in reality he was mentaly wrecked.

-Back at Ever After High when Apple loose it after Raven’s transfer, Daring didn’t know what to think about Apple anymore.

-It was like she was replaced by another girl who looked just like her but with a more wicked and meaner personnality.

-When it’s became clear she went out of line he tried to talk to Apple thinking a little talk and one of his smiles will set everything right as usual. But oh boy was he wrong.

-Not only Apple didn’t calm down but she also looked at him with a very cold stare and told with a as much cold voice “Daring, this is a matter that only concern me a future prince charming as yourself had no say in the matter so if you know what’s good for you you will stay at your place okay?”.

-This disguised threat shook Daring to his core and since that conversation he try to avoid Apple as much as possible too afraid to even face her.

-Unfortunatly Apple’s growing paranoia made her believe that not only other people wanted to steal her destiny from her but Daring as well.

-So she begin to monitoring Daring 24/7 staring at him like a hawk on it’s prey espetialy when he was talking to a girl, she didn’t leave him had a second’s respite or any privacy anymore.

-More than one time she would corner Daring and would "hug” him in a very possessive way making him very uncomfortable and would ask him “who’s your princess Daring?” and when Daring answer with a scared voice that she is his princess she would respond in a mean threatening voice “Yes! good, good! And this will never change right? You wouldn’t dare leave me for another don’t you? After all what would you become without me? without your destiny? You would be nothing! What did your parents would think? you wouldn’t want bring shame to them don’t you?”

-She would tell him things like that every single time she manage to be alone with him trapping Daring under her control, Darling and Dexter tried to protect their brother but they couldn’t look out for Apple constently.

-When he learn he will transfers to a new school Daring feel the news like a delivrance as for Apple she was firious and even screamed like a banshee to Daring something like “YOU WILL BE BACK! YOU WILL BE BACK CRAWLING AT MY FEETS! YOU’RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! YOU HEAR ME DARING? NOTHING!!”

**- >Overblot:**

-When he enter NRC and was sorted in the Ramshackle dorm with his siblings, Daring was feeling relieved but also very wary and uncertain.

-On one hand he was happy to be finally away from Apple but on the other wasn’t so sure if it was a good thing or not.

-He was aware Apple became way too toxic for him but at the same time there was a little voice inside of him, a way too familiar little voice telling him in a endless loop “You’re nothing without me!”

-Daring’s head was filled with questions and doubts “Did he do the right thing?” , “Was leaving EAH and Apple a good idea?” , “What if Apple was right?”

-More than one time he debate with himself if yes or no he must call Apple to tell her sorry but everytime he remind himself how bad Apple had been to him only to had once again doubts “Yes but what if she was right?” , “I was supposed to be her prince it was their destiny what will he become without it?” , “and his family what they would think of him?”

-Day by day he become more stressed unsure about what to do.

-Darling and Dexter were worried for him especially when they saw their brother staring at his mirrorpad for a long time not sure what to do.

-It’s when they hear him one day murmuring to himself in a trembling panicked voice “I can’t do it!” , “I must call her!” , “I need my destiny!” , “I’m nothing without her!” , “I can’t deceive my family!” , “I need it! I need it! I need it!” that Darling and Dexter decided to do something about it.

-With the help from some of their friends among the EAH transfers and from MC and their friends group they planned to take Daring’s mirrorpad from him and to talk with him to make him see reason.

-After a chase in the school the group manage to take the mirrorpad from Daring and tried to talk to him but it doesn’t really go as planned.

-”No… NO! You don’t understand! You just don’t it! I know how bad Apple become! But I need her! I’m supposed to accomplish my destiny! I’m nothing without it! I can’t turn away I just can’t! I was supposed to be the new Prince Charming! I can’t deceive the Charming family name! I can’t! I need it… I need it… I NEED IT!!!!”

-His overblot form is a shattered version of the prince charming with his wrists and neck tied with a red string, a rod planted in his heart with black goo oozing.

**- >Healing from overbloting dialogues:**

_-”Being the future Prince Charming was expected from me since my birth, I was the first born son from the Charming family so I was the best choice for the role!”_

_-”I was always raised to be proud of my future title and to be a proud prince, I made everything I can to be what was expected from a prince charming: beautyfull, brave, chevalrious, heroic. Always ready to save a damsel in distress or to slay a dangerous dragon all what was expected from a prince.”_

_-”I even met Apple, my future Snow White, when we were children and we grew up together, her and I were getting along very well together, we were great friends!”_

_-”Everything was just fine we were both living our own school life till our destinies begin, we had great friends, life seemed to be bright for us, at least that what I though, because when the Royal/Rebel conflict and Raven Queen’s transfer happen I saw Apple in a new light, a new light I didn’t like at all!”_

_-”I just didn’t recongized her, she wasn’t like the sweet and kind for which I was happy to know I will marry someday, instead she was cold, mean and very paranoiac about everyone around her she was even threatening anyone whe she saw as a threat… Just like an Evil Queen would do and it was terrifying me!”_

_-”She even imagine herself that I was going to leeave her or going to be take away by someone else, she became invasive, constently contolling all my moves and talking down to me as if I mean nothing to her but being very possessive of me at the same time.”_

_-”I was afraid of her I didn’t even wanted to be in the same room than her, I just wanted to run and when I was told I was going to transfer it was a true relief but Apple’s words and my own doubts were eating me, was that a good idea? What will happen to my destiny? What if Apple was right and my peers consider me as a failure?”_

_-”I don’t want to go back to Apple but my guilt and fears are paralizing me!” , “I was raised and taugh to be by her side whatever is happening but how can I do it when she hurt me?” , “I just want to get away from her but how can I do it when my duties, my destiny and my family name constently came back to my mind?” , “I just don’t know what to do what am I going to become if I’m not the prince charming?” , “What can I do to stop this pain?” , “I…” , “I’m scare about what to decide!”_

**Raven Queen(This one will be shorter since her overblot phase will be a important part of a whole headcanon part about Milton Grimm’s and Snow White’s downfall):**

**- >Pre-overblot:**

-The overblot Apple fiasco left Raven pretty shaked.

\- Even if her friends keep telling her that what happen to Apple wasn’t her fault deep inside she still feel guilty.

-She try to hide her guilt feelings to the others, not wanting to worry them.

**- >Overblot:**

-So the accident happen at the international Magical Shift Tournament.

-Raven was there with her other classmates to support the teams from Night Raven College.

-Everything seemed to be fine until Raven was approached by none other but Milton Grimm and Snow White.

-Raven’s friends came closer to her standing protectively beside her in case they would had to defend her against the two.

-When asked what are they doing here Milton Grimm and Snow White told Raven with a serious face that Apple desippeared and all this because Raven didn’t sign the book and that the only way for Apple to come back is that Raven sign the book and accept her destiny.

-This made all Raven’s friends furious to the point they beging a screaming match with the two adults, calling their statement a bluff. And they were right about this being a bluff.

-You see Milton Grimm and Snow White became desesperated to make Raven come back so they plotted the “make Raven believe that Apple goes poof because of her” to make her sign the book and so forcing to become the next Evil Queen.

-Now Apple’s involvement in this plan is different depending the two possible paths.

-In the “Apple’s happily ever after” path: Apple has no involvement in the plan and doesn’t even know about it since she leave the White kingdom with her father after her parents divorce and go to a new school and severed links with her mother.

-In the “Apple’s badly ever after” path she’s 100% into the plan and is hidding in her room while her mother and Milton Grimm put their plan in motion.

-While her friends were defending her, Raven in a total shock just snap.

-”No… NOOOOOOO! Why did this happen? How could this happen? I… I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN TO APPLE! WHY ME WANTED TO MAKE MY OWN DESTINY ONLY HURT OTHERS? ALL I WANTED WAS TO MAKE MY OWN CHOICES! BUT ALL I GOT IN THE END IS MAKING OTHERS SUFFER! AND ALL THIS BECAUSE OF I’M JUST A SELFISH PERSON! WHY CAN’T I DO ANYTHING WITHOUT HURTING SOMEONE? WHHYYYYYYY?”

-Her overblot form is her mother version of the Evil Queen tied in heavy chains.

**- >Healing from overbloting dialogues:**

_-”If there was one thing I hated more than anything it was my destiny as the future Evil Queen! I always though it was an horrible title._

_-”No one around me made me think otherwhise from my peers who were outright bullying me because of “how evil I was” to my own family with my mother doing everything she can to make me “more evil” like turn my puppy into an horrible rat.”_

_-”As I grow up I take the decision I will never become the new Evil Queen, that I will write my own destiny, living my own life but when I made it clear on the Legacy Day things become harder for me.”_

_-”All this created the Royal/Rebel conflict creating tensions and pression not only harder for me but also for the others rebels.”_

_-”When I found myself in the Night Raven College after my magic accident and got accepted as a student I felt like I was in a dream people here were understanding and were accepting for you I am.”_

_-”I was pure happiness! I was finally in a place where I wasn’t judge because of my mother and where I would be able to create my own future! But I didn’t know this would come with heavy consequences!”_

_-”As soon as I transfered things goes downhill at EAH to the points the students left the school as well and Apple… Oh Apple!”_

_-”I wasn’t aware about how bad she become the others warned me she lost it but I didn’t know it was THAT bad and when she become that thing I wondered “Was that because of me?””_

_-”I was eaten by guilt, my friends tried to told me again and again it wasn’t my fault but deep inside I couldn’t help it but think it was my fault! And now Apple desippeared and once again by my fault!”_

_-”Why when I do something someone is always hurt in the process?” , “I just want to write my own destiny and be happy is that too much to ask?” , “Am I really destined to make others suffer whatever I do?” , “I don’t want to finish like my mother but I don’t want others to be miserable because of me!” , “I… Just want to have my happy ending without hurting others!”_


	14. Headcanons part 9: Lizzie Hearts and Madeline Hatter at Heartslabyul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> This part will be about Lizzie’s and Maddie’s character profile and as well some headcanons about them at the Heartslabyul dorm.

**Characters profiles:**

Name: Lizzie Hearts

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birthday: January 18

Starsign: Capricorn

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: Turquoise

Hair color: Black and red

Homeland: Wonderland

Dorm: Heartslabyul

School year: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: Fashion club

Best subject: P.E.

Dominant hand: Right

Favorite food: Cinnamon oatmeal mixed with berries

Least favorite food: Too greasy food

Dislike: Being misunderstood by her peers

Talents: Ability to construct anything out of cards and to chop things with her finger and can sense Hedgehogs nearby.

_“So this dorm has a “king of hearts”? Well maybe he wouldn’t mind to lead the dorm with a “queen of hearts”?”_

\----------------------

Name: Madeline Hatter

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birthday: June 8

Starsign: Gemini

Height: 163 cm

Eye color: Bright blue-teal

Hair color: Dark turquoise, mint green, and dark purple

Homeland: Wonderland

Dorm: Heartslabyul

School: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: school events committee

Best subject: Alchemy

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Tea and crumpets

Least favorite food: Liver and onions

Dislike: Seeing her loved ones sad

Talents: Future visions and can read people's thoughts

 _“Hey diddle, diddle! I have a riddle, from Madeline Hatter to you! Madeline is me, or Maddie for short, but also for tall people too.”_ (From Maddie’s diary)

**Lizzie Hearts at Heartslabyul:**

-Back at EAH, Lizzie was one of Apple’s victims, she was tagered because of her black hair and her red lips so when entered in NRC she’s rather wary and jumpy.

-But after being sorted in Heartslabyul she got better, the dorm’s atmosphere reminding her a lot of Wonderland.

-When she meet Riddle she’s surprised but also very pleased to meet someone who’s not from Wonderland who’s know all the Queen of Hearts rules.

-The two become quickly friends finding they got many things in common much to Ace’s horror who’s thinking like “Oh no! Not another Riddle!”

-Lizzie empathize with Riddle about his problems with please his mother’s beliefs.

-She help him to be have more stability about how to act as a dorm leader and as a friends with his peers.

-She often help Riddle and Trey with the dorm’s management and with her and Riddle being together very often the two become know as the “king and queen of Hearts” of Heartslabyul.

-Riddle may or not develop a crush on Lizzie.(It’s up to whoever use this AU)

-After hearing rumors about her son and the Queen of Heart’s descendants being close, Riddle’s mother tried to settled the two in a arranged marriage.

-When she come to the school to announce this to her son and Lizzie, Riddle was livid and didn’t know what to do.

-Lizzie however quickly shut her down with “With all due respect Lady Rosehearts you forget the Queen of Hearts’s law number 50: “No young one should take any lifetime decision without the blessing of their tutors” without my mother’s blessing I can’t accept such proposition and since my mother is unreachable because of the “Wonderland situation” I’m afraid there’s not going to had any marriage project anytime soon. I hope you understand I can't take such important decison without my mother’s blessing hoverwise it would be a hudge disrespect to her and her laws and you wouldn’t want to disrespect the current Queen of Hearts do you?”. This made Riddle’s mother back off with her arranged marriage project.

-Riddle was more than grateful to Lizzie for that.

-She joigned Poppy’s fashion club.

-She get along with most of her dormmates but is annoyed by Ace’s habit to causing troubles.

-She become one of the best crocket player of Heartslabyul.

-The hedgehogs from the dorm are very fond of her to the point Lizzie become the one who take care of them the most.

**Madeline Hatter at Heartslabyul:**

-When Raven disappear and later transfer, Madiie was very worried and sad about her so when she transfer to NRC she was SO happy at the idea to be with her best friend ever after again.

-She absolutly love Heartslabyul, the dorm’s atmosphere remind her of her home back in Wonderland.

-Some of her dormmates find her a bit strange at first but after getting to know her more they became friends with her quickly.

-Since with Maddie nothing is impossible for her unless she say it’s impossible, shes able to remeber ALL the Queen of Hearts rules and use this to help her dormamtes to not get in trouble with Riddle because they forget a rule.

-Her nice and funny personnality make her very appreciated by her dormmates.

-Riddle also like Maddie’s funny attitude even if he try to not really show it.

-To her dormmates surprise she show to be a very good student especially in Divus Crewel’s classes.

-Maddie say she can see the future or read thoughts but like at EAH, the NRC students are rather sceptical about if it’s true or not.

-She joigned the school’s events committee, helping planning for events and parties.

-She replaced her purple hat with red and white one to fit with Heartslabyul’s colors.


	15. Headcanons part 10: Milton Grimm’s and Snow White’s last stand and downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing.
> 
> So I put a pause to the characters profiles headcanons to make this more continuity headcanons related part.
> 
> It will focus on Milton Grimm's and Snow White's last aptempt to get Raven back to EAH which will lead to their downfall.

-So at EAH Milton Grimm is becomming quite deseparated: he lost most of his students, the majority of his teachers leaved to teach at others schools and his public image is degrading day by day.

-And for Snow White things aren’t better either, despites her best efforts to keep the upper hand in all this mess her public image is stained.

-The two don’t know what to do, if only they could bring Raven back and made her sign the book then surrely things would go back the way they were.

-That when Milton Grimm got an idea, maybe if they use one of Raven’s worst fear against her they will get her to sign the book, but to put that plan in motion he need to find the true storybook of legends and quick!

-After searching thoroughly in the whole school he finally found the book under the floor of the former dorm room of the Evil Queen and the Red Riding Hood.

-Milton immediately contacted Snow White and the two begin to plotting their newest plan.

-Meanwhile at NRC everyone was very busy, ‘cause the international magical shift tournament was about to take place on the school’s grounds, many schools from the country and from other lands were going to participate and NRC was making sure to have everything ready for the tournament.

-Since she join the magical shift club Ramona participate in the tournament with the school’s team.

-Raven with her friends assist at the tournament to show support to the school team with the others students.

-However Blondie was acting strangely, some time after the begining of the event she seemed rather nervous and jumpy but everytime someone asked her if she was alright she would always answer she’s alright.

-Everything seemed fine until two unwelcomed faces show up: Milton Grimm and Snow White.

-Raven become very nervous when she saw them and her friends, classmates and dormmates quickly between Raven and the two new comers two protect Raven from them.

-When asked what they are doing here Snow White and Milton Grimm with a serious face tell Raven that Apple is no more, she “go poof” because of Raven’s refusal to accept her destiny and that the only way to make her come back is to sign the storybook of legends and to become the next Evil Queen.

-Raven’s friends are outraged they yell at the duo calling what they say a bluff and telling them to leave Raven alone.

-And Raven... She was stunned, she was like a statue, her eyes wide in shock and horror and to everyone’s she snap.

-All her guilt, her stress, her distress, and sadness were released in a heartbreaking scream, the others tried to calm her down but it was no use, Raven’s negative emotions were unleashed making her overblot(see headcanons special 2 )

-Now Apple “going poof” is obviously a lie, she’s very well alive but her role in those events depend of the path whoever use this AU choose for Apple’s fate.

-If it’s follow the “Apple’s happily ever after” path: Apple don’t know a thing about the plan since after her parents’s divorce she left the White Kingdom with her father and go to a new school.

-In fact she was present at the international magical shift tournament as a player ‘cause when she joined her new school she took interest in magical shift and so decided to join her school’s team and she found out she was good at this sport and loved play it.

-Blondie spotted her at the tournament but since the wounds of the abuse were still open Blondie got scared and quickly leave which explain why Blondie seemed so nervous.

-But while the others were fighting against overblot Raven, Blondie knew what must be done in order to fix this mess so she gather up her courage she quickly go find Apple.

-She found her with her magical shift team helping to evacuate people to safety and after a little akward moment Blondie recompose herself and tell Apple what her mother and Milton Grimm had done.

-When hearing this Apple was horrified and angry, how could her mother do this?

-So she follow Blondie to where the others were doing their best to heal Raven from her overblot form and when Raven was weakened but not turned back yet in her normal form Apple throw herself to Raven, trapping her in a hug while yelling with tears in her eyes like “Raven please come back! None of what my mother said is true! Look at me I’m right here, I didn’t “go poof” it was all a lie! I’m so sorry you don’t deserve any of this please!”

-Raven just stood here shocked, Apple was there and very real, bursting in tears she go back to her normal self while hugging back Apple.

-The others gatered around them to make sure both girls were okay relieved to see Raven being back to normal but this relievement was cut short by Snow White and Milton Grimm being their idiots self, with Snow White blathering critics to her daughter and trying to convince her to go back to her side again while Milton Grimm was blathering about their destinies needed to be done which made Apple mad to the point she snap.

-She screamed at Milton Grimm and her mother telling a powerfull “the reason why you suck” speech telling how fed up she was with their non-sense and even tell her mother she disown her.

-This stunned completly Snow White and Milton Grimm they try to justify themself to convince Apple to change her mind not noticing a very furious Crowley and police officers with him.

-When he confront them Crowley told the duo he was fed up with their behavior and he will make sure to take actions to have them banned from his school and the whole Twisted Wonderland world.

-Of course Snow White and Milton Grimm didn’t like this at all and started being outraged like “how dare you?”, “You have no right to do this!” and even tell him it’s his and his school fault for even making Raven’s transfer to begin with which make Crowley shake his head in disappointment and tell them “No wonder Bella and Brutta Sister have done everything they can to get away from the Ever After world!”(There’s going to have a headcanons part about Bella and Brutta Sister soon! 😉)

-Milton Grimm and Snow White shocked by the fact Crowley know about the two sisters tried to get answers from him but were took away by the authorities.

-Aftermath Raven was send to the infirmary and while her recovery Apple, her and all the others EAH students got a long talk about everything what happened and while they’re not friends again yet they’re in a process of reconciliation which for Apple is a good start.

-Meanwhile things turned for the worst for Snow White, with the mess they created they have been officially banned from the Twisted Wonderland world and the people of the Ever After world are beyong pissed at them to the point a revolution against Snow White burst out and both her and Milton Grimm were arrested and a temporary gouverment was founded.

-At their trial Snow White is destitute from her queen title, Milton Grimm is stripped from his headmaster title, Ever After High is shut down and the duo is exiled from the kingdom.

-And so both Snow White and Milton Grimm are chased from the White Kingdom with both one objective: make Raven Queen and the whole Twisted Wonderland world pay for their humiliation.

\- If it’s follow the “Apple’s badly ever after” path: Apple is 100% involved in the plan.

-She was tasked to stay in her room and to not come out unless her mother or Milton Grimm told her to do it.

-But being the delusioned nutjob she is, she decided to make some videos for her social medias.

-Said videos were saw by Blondie when she was looking on her mirrorpad which explain why she seemed so warry.

-After the battle against overblot Raven, the others try to talk to Raven but she’s still plagued with guilt believing Apple diseappered because of her.

-Thankfully Blondie remember the videos and posts Apple posted on her social medias just today so she showed the posts and videos to Raven to show her Milton Grimm and Snow White lied to her.

-When she saw this Raven was relieved and angry at the same time and confronted both Snow White and Milton Grimm about what they tried to do, which quickly turned into a screaming match between the two idiots and Raven and her friends.

-Crowley’s intervention is the same than in the “Apple’s happily ever after” path including the White Kingdom’s people’s revolution and Milton Grimm’s and Snow White’s arrestation, trial and exil.

-The only difference in this path is during the revolution Apple was taken by the authorities of the temporary goverment and was put in the care of her father but because of how crazy she become her father got no choice but to put her in a mental institution hopping she would be heald someday.

-At the mental institution since Apple was crazy magical inhibitors were put on Apple so like this she wouldn’t go overblot.


	16. Headcanons part 11: Briar Beauty and Faybelle Thorn at Diasmonia + characters profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing.
> 
> This part will focus on Briar’s and Faybelle’s character profiles and on headcanons about them in Diasmonia.

**Characters profiles:**

Name: Briar Beauty

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birthday: August 9

Starsign: Leo

Height: 168 cm

Eye color: Light brown eyes

Hair color: Dark brown hair with pink streaks

Homeland: White Kingdom

Dorm: Diasomnia

School year: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: School events committee

Best subject: Art

Dominant hand: Right

Favorite food: Rich milk chocolate

Least favorite food: Too salty dishes

Dislike: The thought of loosing her loved ones

Talents: Super hearing when she’s asleep

 _“I though I was stuck in a nightmare but now I “woke up” I realize I can turn this new life into a dream! ”_  
———————-

Name: Faybelle Thorn

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birthday: November 16th

Starsign: Scorpio

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: Pale gray

Hair color: White-blond hair

Homeland: White Kingdom

Dorm: Diasmonia

School: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: Cheerleaders(Headcanon: NRC had a cheerleader team composed of guys, the team’s performances are a combination of magic tricks, physical strengh and of agility feats)

Best subject: Defensive magic

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Honey cake

Least favorite food: Salty pastries

Dislike: People forgotting to invite her

Talents: Make her spells more powerfull when she cheer them

_“Don’t try to cross me! It wouldn’t be wise to mess with a fairy who know your name after all!~”_

**Briar Beauty at Diasmonia:**

-So when Briar became student at NRC she was very wary because of Apple’s abuse.

-When she learned about her fae heritage after been sorted into Diasmonia she became very distressed and got a very strong desire to seek answers.

-But the more truths she found about her family’s history the more distressed and obsessed for answers she become.

-When she discover the whole truth about her mysterious fae origins, Briar snapped making her go overblot.(See Headcanons special part 2: Overblots forms)

-After having recovered from her overbloting accident, Briar realized her family history may not be be what it seem but it doesn’t define her, just because her family got secret doesn’t mean she’s herself a lie.

-She become more open to her dormmates and classmates, her smiles and good attitude becoming more genuine.

-She even decide to make some changes in the way she look.

-For exemple because of how her dorm uniform is designed Briar decided to give up her sunglasses and her hair bun for styling her hair in a side ponytail(the same side ponytail style she got in her Legacy Day outfit) tied with a pink roses hair band which look like this:

-She joined the School events committee helping Maddie and the others members to planning the best parties for the school events.

-When she get her fae wings, they’re pink and black with silver patterns.

-Lilia will become a big emotional support for Briar after her overblot accident.

-Lilia make Briar one of his honorary adopted kids.(Dad!Lilia forever!)

-Since she’s a descendant of Maleficent the Diasmonia students, especially Sebek, call her “Lady Briar” or “Briar-sama”.

-She become close friend with Silver, empathizing with him about his habit of falling asleep any time since it’s the same thing for her.

-When she meet Malleus she was at first intimidated by him but after her overblot accident she warm up to her new found cousin and she and Malleus become close to the point of developping a “brother-sister” relationship.

-Malleus act like a protective big brother toward Briar and made it clear to the rest of the school that anyone who’s if only try to mess with Briar will have to mess with him.

-She will become closer with Faybelle who will even help her to use correctly her new fae wings.

-She get along with Sebek but is a bit embarassed by his insistence on calling her “Lady Briar” or “Briar-sama” and him acting so formal with her.

**Faybelle Thorn at Diasmonia:**

-When she got sorted in Diasmonia Faybelle immediatly feeled at ease.

-She loved the dorm’s atmosphere and getting the respect from her dormmates she craved for so long for her lineage.

-She appreciate being called “Lady Faybelle” or “Faybelle-sama”.

-Faybelle even found Sebek’s devotion very flatering.

-When she meet Malleus and learn they’re relative she was intrigued by him.

-When she saw how powerfull and skilled Malleus was in magic she got a big respect for him.

-She thought it would be benefical for her to create connections with him and try to become close with him.

-Faybelle was surprised to find out despite being a very powerfull fae Malleus was a softy person and the more she get to know him the more she became genuinely close to him.

-She sympathize with him about being forgotten to be invited to any celebration and decide to make sure he is invited at as many events as possible.

-She would also help him to had a better understanding of technology.

-The two with time formed a “brother-sister” bond.

-During the events of before and during Briar’s overbloting Faybelle was very concern about Briar’s mental health and helped Lilia and the others to keep an eye on her.

-After Briar’s overbloting accident Faybelle became closer with her and Faybelle help Briar with her awaken fae heritage, like teaching her how to use her fae wings for example.

-Lilia end up also adopting Faybelle as a honorary daughter.

-Since she’s not forced to follow her destiny anymore Faybelle can finally focus on her passion: cheerleading

-She join the school’s cheerleaders team and with her hability to make powerfull and amazing magic spells by cheering them she became one of the team’s best member.

-Thank to her new magical studies at NRC and the cheerleading team Faybelle’s magical habilities and particuliary her magical touch become even more powerfull.

-Her good work in school, her powerfull magic habilities and determination to honour her family name and fae heritage made Faybelle quite popular at Diasmonia.


	17. Headcanons part 12: Bella and Brutta Sister’s fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing.
> 
> Warning 2: This part content child neglect/abuse and depression 
> 
> So in the part 10 it was revealed Dire Crowley know Bella and Brutta Sister.
> 
> By so, this part will focus on how Crowley know Bella and Brutta and on what happen to the sisters after they run away from the Ever After world.

-Bella and Brutta were both blondes with Bella having golden eyes while Brutta’s eyes were purple.

-Both sisters were very beautiful and in Bella’s opinion Brutta was even more beautiful than her.

-But because of the story they were destined to accomplish and due to the fact Bella was the oldest, Bella was designated to be the “beautiful one” while Brutta was designated to be the “ugly one”.

-To make sure the two girls would fit in their future roles their parents make sure to give all their intentions to Bella and really spoiled her so when she grew up she would be vain and selfish and neglect Brutta so she would become humble when growing up.

-They give Bella all the best furniture, the most beautiful and expensive dresses and beauty products.

-As for Brutta she was forbidden to wear any form of make up and was only allowed to wear plain/old ragged dresses to fit her role as the “ugly one”.

-Finally their parents ALWAYS compared them with each other so they would hate each other.

-But Bella and Brutta loved each other very much and both hated the way their parents treated them, especially Bella who was horrified about how bad her sister was treated.

-When the sisters became students at EAH things get worse, pampered and spoiled by the school and the students expecting from her to be vain and proud of her destiny much to her horror.

-And for Brutta things weren’t better her peers were ignoring her and when they noticed her were constantly telling her “how ugly she was” and were also expecting her to be proud of her destiny.

-All this made Bella and Brutta absolutely miserable, Brutta was even becoming an empty shell, her eyes losing life day by day.

-This made Bella snap in anger, she refused to become mean in the future, she refused to hurt her beloved sister and she ABSOLUTELY refused to keep letting anyone treat Brutta in such despicable ways!

-So after speaking with Brutta and taking their decision, both sisters run away from EAH the day before their Legacy Day.

-Just like in the book they use a well to create a magical portal to another world in order to escape.

-The portal gets the sisters to the Twisted Wonderland world, the spell used for the portal having created a breach in Milton Grimm’s spell’s which separated both worlds but which closed immediately Milton’s spell being still very strong at those times.

-Dire Crowley felt the magic from the temporary breach and while investigating it he found Bella and Brutta Sister.

-After the sisters explained their situation to him Crowley decided to help them to adjust themself in the Twisted Wonderland world(”Because I’m so generous!~) beginning by removing the magical seal which was on the sisters and which prevented them from using their magic at it's full potential.

-After a time to learn to control their new found magic and thanks to Crowley’s help Bella and Brutta were able to start a new life in Twisted Wonderland.

-Bella became a great mage and became a famous author of a lot of books about magic.

-Brutta developed great abilities in magical sports and became a great athlete who’s made her mark in Twisted Wonderland’s magical sports history.

-After having explored their new world both sisters even found love.

-Brutta met a young man from a noble family who’s got stunned by Brutta’s beauty, the two get to know more about each other and with time fall deeply in love with each other, Brutta being happy to finally have someone outside of her sister who give her true love and appreciation.

-Bella met a man-wolf and it was for them love at the first sight, the man-wolf even seeing Bella as his fated mate.

-Both couples end up marrying and started their own family.

-Both families stayed in closed but as time and generations passed their lost contact.

-But fate made both Bella’s and Brutta’s families close again in the form of two boys who would become childhood friends: Jack Howl, great great grandson of Bella Sister and Vil Schoenheit, great great grandson of Brutta Sister.


	18. Headcanons part 13: Melody Piper at Ignihyde + character profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing.
> 
> This part will focus on Melody Piper’s character profile and on headcanons about her at the Ignihyde dorm.

**Characters profiles:**  
Name: Melody Piper

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: July 31st

Starsign: Leo

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: Violet-brown eyes

Hair color: Lavender-white hair streaked dark purple

Homeland: White kingdom

Dorm: Ignihyde

School year: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: Light music club

Best subject: Music

Dominant hand: Right

Favorite food: Candies(particuliary pop rocks)

Least favorite food: Fish

Dislike: Being keep from expressing her creativity

Talents: Can hypnotize people with a flute, talented DJ

“...*Wink* ”

 **Melody Piper at Ignihyde:**  
-People were surprised when Melody got sorted in Ignihyde how a energic and sunny girl like her can finish in a glommy dorm like Ignihyde?

-Idia from his bedroom is freaking out, his new dormmate is very different from what you expect from a Ignihyde was sorted in his dorm and the fact said new dormmate is a ~~pretty~~ , smiling girl make him freak out even more.

-What if she isn’t able to fit in the dorm? What if she hate it? What if she saw the other members as gloomy creeps?

-Melody doesn’t mind her new dorm’s atmosphere and is even interested by her dormmates’s studies on magic technology.

-When she get to Ignihyde she immediately get along with Ortho.

-She soundproof her room to be able to work on her music without bothering anyone.

-Melody’s room main colors are green, pink and black and got a rock theme.

-With headmaster Crowley’s permission Melody put some personnal touches to her uniforms.

-For her dorm uniform she rollep up the vest’s sleeves to the elbows, she wear black fingerless gloves and pink and green glow bracelets.

-Melody also put some music theme pins on the vest’s collar and a music note clip on the belt.

-For her regular NRC uniform, Melody waer the new NRC girl uniform(which got a skirt instead of a pant) without the blazer and wear the vest which got her dorm’s colors.

-Her shirt’s sleeves are rolled up, she wear her dorm’s armband on her shirt, wear a loosen tie and wear a rainbow galaxy leggins.

-She made some modifications to her headphones and put a glowing music note on each ear pad.

-After having studied Ignihyde’s technology studies Melody created music themed tech.

-She later join the light music club and she and Lilia became “rock music buddies”.

-After some times Melody get to know some of her dormmates but she still didn’t get to properly meet Idia as the dorm leader try to avoid her as much as possible ‘cause he is freaken out at the idea to talk to new people.

-When she had luck to come across him Melody would wave her hand to him to greet him but Idia would everytime freeze thank to his anxiety and quickly run back to his room.

-But on one of those rare days in which Idia go out of his room, he got cornered by two students from another dorm who were seeking someone to mess with.

-As he was internally cursing himself for having decided to get out from the security of his room, he suddenely hear the sound of a flutte and notice his two aggressors get into trance.

-He saw Melody approching them playing the flutte making the two idiots do every movements she command them to do with the hypnotic sound of her instrument and land them to make them thrown themself into one of the school’s ponds in front of all the others students who’s bursted in laughing at the two idiots.

-Shocked and soaked the two idiots looked at Melody their eyes wide while the girl was staring at them with a smirk on her face while telling them something like “That what you get for trying to attack someone and causing troubles!”.

-Before the two idiots could tell anything a how to much familiar scary voice resonnated freezing the two idiots in fear like “I couldn’t tell it better myself Miss Piper!” and the two idiots got in front of them an angry professor Badwolf-Hood.

-The two idiots tried to explain themself spluturing lame excuses only to be interupted by professor Badwolf-Hood like “Don’t waste your breath I saw everything! get out immediatly of this pond and follow me so we can discuss about your behavior in my office NOW!”. And the two idiots scared didn’t waste any time and followed the angry professor.

-After they left Melody approched Idia asking him if he was okay while offering her hand to help him to get up.

-Idia after a moment of hesitation took her hand while nobbing his head, the two get back to Ignihyde and as Melody was about to go back to her room Idia told her a little “Goodnight! A-and... thank for helping me earlier!” to which Melody answer with a smile and a wink “Your welcome!”.

-Since that day the two get along better, Melody even invited Idia in her room to try a musical video game from her homeland.

-They get to know better about each other and Idia find out Melody and him had things in common like both being candies lovers for example.

-With time both become great friends much to Othro’s joy who was happy to see his brother making a new friend.

-Idia even may or not develop a crush on Melody.(That up to you to decide!)


	19. Headcanons part 14: Coral Witch and Holly O'Hair at Octavinelle + character profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> Warning 2: Child neglect, child abandoment, bullying
> 
> For this part we will focus on Coral Witch’s and Holly O’Hair’s character profiles and some headcanons about them in the Octavinelle dorm.
> 
> But before we start here some precisions:
> 
> -Since she’s mainly a book character and we don’t know many about her I made up a LOT of things in Coral’s character profile.
> 
> -In this AU unlike her book canon, Coral don’t have a red tail like her mom instead she got octopus tentacles like Ursula’s.
> 
> -In this AU the Octavinelle dorm got it’s own library.
> 
> -Coral is 12 in this AU
> 
> -I headcanon the Sea witch to be neglectful toward Coral, not abusive and had faith in her daughter’s abilities, but still neglectful since to her her own want and needs came before Coral’s. And let’s not forget it was implied in the books that the sea witch will most likely abandon her daughter for her singer career when she will get Meeshell’s voice.
> 
> Now this is done let’s begin!

**Character profiles:**

Name: Coral Witch

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Birthday: October 8(Coral don’t have an official birthday so I took the date of publication of “The Storybook of Legend” the book in which Coral made her debuts)

Starsign: Libra

Height: 140 cm

Eye color: Grey

Hair color: Blue-black hair

Homeland: Sea kingdom

Dorm: Octavinelle

School year: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: Mountain Loving Club

Best subject: Alchemy

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: onion rings(on land), seashell food(in the ocean)

Least favorite food: other sea creatures which aren’t seashells, sea plants or shellfishes

Dislike: Her former destiny, particuliary the gruesome parts

Hobby: Helping others

Talents: Is good with spells, can communicate with a lot of sea creatures and can resist the coldness of the deep oceans

_“I would be happy to help you! All I ask in return is a little service nothing shady don’t worry!”_  
—————————- 

Name: Holly O’Hair 

Gender: female 

Age: 15-16 

Birthday: June 19 

Starsign: Gemini 

Size: 165 cm 

Eye color: Aqua-blue-green 

Hair color: Auburn 

Homeland: White kingdom 

Dorm: Octavinelle 

School year: First year 

Occupation: Student 

Club: Literature club 

Best subject: Magic history 

Dominant hand: Left 

Favorite food: Salmon with a side of green 

Least favorite food: Zucchini 

Dislike: Is terrified of heights 

Hobby: Reading and writting 

Talents: Her hair can be made into the strongest rope or silkiest fabric and is a history nerd 

_“A new world with new histories and stories to learn about, this is so hexiting!”_

**Coral Witch at Octavinelle:**

-When EAH students transfered to others schools Coral, being the descendant of the original Sea Witch, was selected by the mirror of darkness to attend NRC. 

-Normally with her age she shouldn’t be able to be a student until she’s at least 15 but her big potential in magic and intelligence make her had the level to be a student.(And since in the chapter 1 of TW it was comfirmed it was possible to skip grades having a 12 years first year student in TW is possible) 

-So being the original Sea Witch’s descendant Coral is sorted in Octavinelle making her the youngest student of the dorm and of the whole school. 

-Due to her shyness Coral was very nervous at the thought of being in a dorm full of people older than her and she don’t know. 

-She didn’t get to really get to know the Octavinelle trio on the first day since first day for new, or in her and Holly’s case tranfers, students is the days of formalities during which they’re introduced to the school and their new dorm. 

-She officially get to know them a day or two later when she was swimming in the dorm’s exteriors in her octopus form and at one moment find herself suddenly put in a thight hug by Floyd, who was in his leech form, coohing to Coral “how cute she is” while Jade and Azul, also in their mer forms, looking at the scene exasperate in Azul’s case and with a smile in Jade’s case. 

-Floyd is all like ”Aaaaawww so adorable!~ Look look Azul she’s an octopi just like you! A cute tiny octopi, I just could squeeze her all day haha!” while keeping hugging a Coral completly freezed and red from embarrassement. 

-Azul, exasperated by Floyd’s behavior is like “Floyed put her down she’s not a plush!” and Floyd while pouting a bit put down the embarassed young girl. 

-This would be Coral’s first interaction with the trio and ever since she get to know them more. 

-Others NRC students would notice the trio hang out often with Coral, she would be often see with either the twins, either Azul, either the three of them. 

-Azul’s excuse is that as the Octavinelle’s dorm leader it’s his duty to teach the descendant of the Sea Witch how things work in Octavinelle and the school especially since Coral is very young, but the most observatives students noticing also the trio being secretly affectionate toward Coral which make some people think there’s maybe more than just a “watching over the Sea Witch’s descendant” situation. 

-Floyd call Coral “lil’ octopi” or “octopi-chan”. 

-Coral’s dorm uniform is a girl’s suit version of the Octavinelle uniform. 

-She wore the new NRC girl school uniform. 

-She got interested in the Mountain Loving club and after participating at an activity with Jade she decided to join. 

-To be able to help others and respecting Octavinelle ways at the same time Coral put in motion a deal system in which she give help to those who come to see her for help and in return they give her a service which got the same value than the help asked. 

-Due to the fact she’s the original Sea Witch’s descendant others Octavinelle students would bow to her and showing her forms of respect when they see her much to her embarassment. 

-One day, Azul and the twins noticed Coral didn’t come out from her room and missed some classes, when they get to her door they hear little sobs coming from the inside, getting worry they convinced her to let them in after a time. 

-They found Coral crying on her bed and after comforting her she told them her mother send her a video message in which she announced her she finally got a voice to become a singer. 

-The thing is after everyone from the Ever After world were free from their “destiny” Meeshel decided to live her own story and so she renounced to go to see the Sea Witch to give her her voice in exchange of a human form so the Sea Witch was forced to find someone else with a beautiful voice to make a deal with in order to get their voice, and after many searches she succed. 

-So now she had her new voice she left to become a singer and send a video message to Coral to tell her she will finally begin her career and warn her she will not come back home and finish her message by a “Bye sweety! Whish me good luck!”. 

-Long short story Coral has been abandoned by her mother and now she had no one while she’s way too young to live alone. 

-The Octavinelle’s trio tell nothing only comforting the poor girl in a long hug but deep inside of them is burning a flame of warth. 

-Later they warned headmaster Crowley about it, Crowley than decided to excuse Coral from classes for the day and decided until a solution is found she can live in the school. 

-When the others were informed on the situation, they were not happy at all, the EAH transfers were sad and horrified for Coral and were upset against the Sea Witch and MC and their group were angry some even wanted to denounce the Sea Witch on the magicweb to sabotage her singing career before it even begin. 

-But Azul keep them from doing telling them this will not be necessary because he already had a solution for this problem much to everyone confusion. 

-Spring break was coming and Azul begined to put his “plan” in motion, first after a few letters exchange with his parents and getting the headmaster’s aggreement, Azul was able to propose to Coral to spend spring break to Sea Coral invitation the young girl gladdly accept. 

-When they meet Coral Azul’s parents fall in love with the young girl right away warmly welcoming her and always making sure she’s at her ease and get a good stay and Coral was having a good time, she loved Azul’s parents and their kindness toward her, she liked their restaurant’s food and she loved the Sea Coral. She was really gratefull toward Azul for bringing her with him. 

-A few days later Azul got a talk with his parents about Coral’s situation and his parents tell him they’re thinking about adopting Coral and got in touch with a lawyer. 

-Before taking things any further they want to discuss with Coral tosee with her if she would like they adopt her and if she tell “yes”, they want first to try to convince her birth mother to sign Coral’s custody over to them and if she refuse than they will take her to court. 

-Azul agree with this and even ask his parents to let him try to “negociate” with the Sea Witch, wondering what their son had he mind his parents still agree. 

-They talked with Coral about the adoption possibility and even if at first she had some doubts she accepted in the end happy to know she wouldn’t be alone anymore. 

-During the talk Azul discretly borrowed Coral’s mirrorpad to transfer her mother’s video message to his phone and to get the Sea Witch number. 

-Later he send the video to the Sea Witch with a text asking her to let him had a meeting with her regarding Coral because “you wouldn’t want this video finish on the magicweb by accident and ruin your future career don’t you?” and when she answered him with a date, a place and an hour Azul smiled in a smirk to see she took the bait. 

-When he meet the Sea Witch, the latter was on her guard looking at him suspiciously not sure about what he want, and Azul with his gentleman act begin telling her about how sad Coral was when she tell her she leave her and many of his classmates who like Coral are quite “upset” to see her like that to the point they’re ready “to get back at her” he even think he remember hear them about denouncing her online. 

-This make the Sea Whitch panic if this is know online the media will found out too, her image will be ruined and if this happen she could kiss her future singer career goodbey. 

-Seeing the right opportunity Azul put his “businessman smile” and tell her he could make sure this doesn’t happen on the condition she sign a little something in return. 

-Azul show her the adoption paper and explain to her Coral is passing spring break at his family’s home and his parents get really attached to her and when they hear about her “situation” they proceed to contact a lawyer for adopt her but they want to avoid to had to had to court and create a ruckus so he propose her a deal: 

-She sign those documents and give Coral’s custody to his parents like this Coral will got people to look after her and as for her she would be able to live freely her career as a singer without being worried about anything about this story being know by anyone and being accused of child abandoment... As long as she respect her part of the contract of course. 

-Despite the sweet talk the Sea Witch perfectly get what he mean in reality it was his way to say “Do it the easy way and we will be fine! Do it the hard way and I will ruin you!” she feel if she doesn’t sallow her pride on this one she will heavely regret it something in this boy eyes was telling her he is the kind of person who who don’t fool around, she realize she had no choice, she was sruck, so with a sour face she stay silent and signed the papers. 

-Once the papers signed Azul take them back thanking her by a “a pleasure doing business with you” and leave the Sea Witch with her pride hurt. 

-After spring break students were surprised when headmater Crowley announced that Coral Witch was now Coral Ashengrotto. 

-And while looking at the scene with Jade and Floyd, Azul was simling with his iconic smile. Yes, his plan worked perfectly. 

**Holly O’Hair at Octavinelle:**

-Before transfering to NRC Holly was one of Apple’s victims, she thought Holly knew way too much about her story and thought she was trying to steal her destiny and when one day Apple found out Holly’s secret crush for Daring her bullying toward her get worst, she even locked Holly in one of the hightest and narrowest tower of the school for hours when Apple perfectly knew Holly was afraid of heights. 

-So when she transfered to NRC and was sorted in Octavinelle she was very shaked by Apple’s bullying and when she realized she wasn’t in the same dorm than Poppy she wasn’t at ease. 

-During the tour of the dorm Holly was silent not daring to say anything but got a pick of curiosity when Azul mentioned the dorm’s library. 

-Once she beingin to settle herself in her new room she’s visited by Jade and Floyd who’s come to bring her the rest of her luggages. 

-The twins profit from the occasion to get to know her more, when Holly let slip she felt nervous to not be in the same dorm than her twin sister Jade and Floyd empathized with her after all they would be uncomfortable too if they weren’t in the same dorm. 

-They then reassured her Poppy will be fine in Pomefiore and if she want she can go visit her at Pomefiore and Poppy can visit her at Octavinelle too, which brighten up Holly’s mood. 

-As days pass Holly become more and more at ease in her new dorm and become more open to her dormmates, she even sympathize with some of them including the Octavinelle trio. 

-She got curious about the dorm library and was amazed about how big the library was, and in little time this would be one of the places Holly would hang out the most. 

-If she isn’t reading in the dorm library she could be also see reading in the school labrary. 

-She got really curious about the Twisted Wonderland history and also about the original fairy tales and while learning about her family original fairy tale she found out that the very first Rapunzel who was a princess from a Kingdom called Corona wasn’t her ancestor at all ‘cause the story was very different, at the end of her tale her hair were cut and have lost their magic. 

-After more researches she find out that at the place where the magic flower from the first Rapunzel’s tale appeared, there was still magic from the sundrop and a witch found the magic plants which grow from this place and begun to study them and cultivate them at her tower even creating new magical plant like magical rapunzels which will later lead to Holly’s family tale. 

-Many would have been upset by this kind of revelation but this wasn’t Holly’s case in fact she was amazed to learn this kind of event lead to her family’s version of Rapunzel’s story and this give her the desire to learn more about the Twisted Wonderland history. 

-Her Octavinelle dorm uniform is a female version which is a women’s suit. 

-Her school uniform is the new female NRC school uniform. 

-She is one of the students who don’t fall asleep during magic history classes, she’s even very studious and listen very carefully the lessons. 

-Magic history even became her favorite subject. 

-To not be bothered by her hair during school hours, Holly tied her hair in a plait in the same style as the first Rapunzel after she saw an illustration of her in a book. 

-When Holly is simply in classes, in club activity or wandering in the school her plait is embellished with underwater flowers which are keeping alive thanks to a magic trick but when she had PE her plait is without any ornaments. 

-Due to her being afraid of heights, during her first flying lessons Ashton made Holly share a broom with a students good at flying to give her confidence until she’s enough at ease to fly on her own. 

-She join the literature club. 

-When she don’t had classes, club acivities or isn’t in a library Holly love hang out with her sister Poppy and their friends. 

-When she cut time to time her hair she donate them to the fashion club since Rapunzel hair make an exelent and luxurious fabric. 

-Floyd call her “Angelfish” ‘cause like Holly with her hair angelfishes are beautiful fishes with pretty long fins which kinda look like hair and angelfishes are also know to be smart. 

-She also work time to time at the Monstro Lounge which give her occasion to more socialize with others students. 


	20. Headcanons part 15: Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella and Blondie Lockes at Scarabia + character profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> Warning 2: Bullying, mental abuse, depression
> 
> This part will talk about Hunter Huntsman’s, Ashlynn Ella’s and Blondie Lockes’s character profiles and headcanons about them in Scarabia!

**Characters profiles:**

Name: Hunter Huntsman

Gender: Male

Age: 15-16

Birthday: Mars 13th

Starsign: Pisces

Height: 171 cm

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Dark brown

Homeland: White kingdom

Dorm: Scarabia

School year: first year

Occupation: Student

Club: Mountain Loving Club

Best subject: Animal language

Dominant hand: Right

Favorite food: Raw food

Least favorite food: Anything coming from an animal

Dislike: Being expected to hunt animals

Hooby: Going out with Ashlynn and take care of nature and animals

Talents: Can make anything out of anything

_“In the past I don’t think I would had the courage to go against destiny to be who I want but now whith Ashlynn by my side I feel like I can accomplish anything!”_

\---------------------------

Name: Ashlynn Ella

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birhtday: October 15

Starsign: Libra

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: Emerald green

Hair color: Strawberry blonde

Homeland: White kingdom

Dorm: Scarabia

School year: First year

Occupation: Student 

Club: Fashion club

Best subject: Animal language

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Vegan food

Least favorite food: Anything coming from an animal

Dislike: Superficiality

Hobby: Having romantic hang gouts with Hunter and caring for plants and animals

Talents: Can talk to animals, plants and magical creatures

_“Things were really hard for Hunter and me back at Ever After High but know him and I can finally be happy together I think all this hardship was worth it!”_

——————-

Name: Blondie Lockes

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birthday: September 9

Starsign: Virgo

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: Dark blue

Hair color: Golden

Homeland: White kingdom

Dorm: Scarabia

School year: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: School’s radio station

Best subject: Analytical magic

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Porridge and honey

Least favorite food: Too hot food

Dislike: Being critizised

Hobby: Gossip and research about people

Talents: Can unlock any door, is good at gathering informations

_“I realize now people find me annoying but this time I’ll make sure to make things just right!”_

**Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella at Scarabia:**

-Back at Ever After High Ashlynn was sparred from Apple’s madness as Hunter, to protect her, bring her to romantic outings as often as possible.

-When they tranfered to NRC and learn they’re going to be sorted in dorms both Hunter and Ashlynn were worried to not be in the same dorm.

-But when they got both sorted in Scarabia they couple were happy to know they were together in the same dorm.

-As want the tradition a big banquet is celebrate in Scarabia for the transfers sorted in the dorm with many kind of dishes, vegan ones include, a celebration Hunter and Ashlynn really enjoyed.

-Ashlynn’s dorm uniform is slightly differents, her harem pants had a more puffy shape.

-Both Hunter and Ashlynn love take care of the animals who live in Scarabia.

-Hunter joined the Mountain Loving club.

-During the club’s activities he sympathized with Jade and is rather confuse about why people seemed “scared” of Jade and his brother ‘cause, while he did’t really get to know Floyd yet, as far as he know Jade is a cool guy who know a lot of things about nature, especially mushrooms, and who’s fun to hang out with.

-Ashlynn joined the fashion club with Lizzie and Poppy.

-In the club she design shoes for the club’s projects.

-Ashlynn and Hunter become really good friends with Kalim.

-They also get along with Jamil but the latter try to not hang out with them too often, not he don’t want to be friends with them but hanging out EVERYDAY with one hyperactive/overjoyed goody-goody shoe(*cough*Kalim*cough*) was enough for him thank you very much.

-They’re both very good at the animal language classes.

-It even become they’re favorite subject.

**Blondie Lockes in Scarabia:**

-Because of Apple’s treatement toward her back at EAH, Blondie’s mental state was pretty bad.

-It became worst to the point she end up going overblot.(See Headcanons special 2: EAH overblot forms )

-After her overblot accident, Blondie got long discussions with her friends while recovering and during those discussion her friends made her realized everything Apple told her was false, she wasn’t worthless, she wasn’t pathetic and her friends love her despite her flaws.

-So after her recovering Blondie, with her friends help, get her life together making progresses thank to her friends’s encouragement despite her doubts.

-She became less scared about how other may see her and begun to socialize with her dermmates and other classmates.

-Day by day she gain the courage to be more asertive and to voice her opinion.

-Sometimes she get overgrown by her fears and doubts but her friends are always here to help her.

-She even decide to get mental help to heal.

-She was interested to join the school’s radio station but she got invaded by her doubts not being sure if she should join or not.

-Jamil found her in Scarabia’s lobby rambling to herself, when he asked her what’s going on Blondie explained to him her dilemma.

-To her surprise Jamil answered her with a provocating tone like “Oh well maybe you’re right! Maybe it’s better if you don’t join the radio, after all this kind of things is for people who know what they’re do and who are serious!”

-This annoyed Blondie who ask him irritated like “Are you telling I’m not capable of doing it?”.

-Jamil with the same tone would be like “I’m just saying that if you have many doubts about join it’s probably because you don’t know how to manage a radio show that all~”.

-Now Blondie is irritated and would get right to his face and be like “I’ll have you know that back at Ever After High I was the host of my very OWN. WEB. SHOW! And a very popular one so I think I know how to “manage” this kind of show!”.

-Then Jamil get more provocating and with a smirk would be like “Oh really?... Prove it!”.

-And Blondie would be like “Oh I’m going to prove it to you! I’m even going to prove it RIGHT NOW!” before going to the school’s radio with a newfound determination to join.

-After Blondie joined the radio, she host a news and discussion show which become pretty popular at NRC.

-Since then when Blondie got doubt about taking an initiative Jamil would alway getting provocative toward her to make having the determination to doing anything to prove him wrong.

-You see if Kalim is the kind of friend who would give you kind encouragements and pampering you when you’re having doubts, Jamil as for him is the kind of friends who would make you stop brooding move your butt and often by being snarky and provocating and that what he was doing with Blondie, by acting like this with her he make her move foward.

-Blondie may or not developping a crush for Jamil(That up to you!)

-She discover a passion for analytical magic.

-She replaced her Alice-band for one with a smaller bow which is red and golden and which got a golden jewel at the center of the bow.


	21. Headcanons part 16: Daring, Darling and Dexter Charming and Duchess Swan at the Ramshackle dorm + character profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> Warning 2: Abuse, depression
> 
> And here we are for the last part for the character profiles which will focus on Daring, Darling and Dexter Charming and Duchess Swan at the Ramshackle dorm and about their character profiles as well.
> 
> After that part more lore headcanons parts will be coming as well as a little surprise so stay tune! ;)

**Characters profiles:**

Name: Daring Carming

Gender: Male

Age: 16-17

Birthday: April 2nd

Starsign: Aries

Height: 170 cm

Eye color: Pale blue

Hair color: Light blond

Homeland: White kingdom

Dorm: Ramshackle

School year: first year

Occupation: Student

Club: Drama club

Best subject: P.E.

Dominant hand: Right

Favorite food: Pizza

Least favorite food: Brussels sprouts

Dislike: To be incertain about his future

Hobby: Taking care of his appearance, playing sports and being a charming prince with ladies

Talents: Is very athletic, is good at slaying bad creatures and at rescuing people especially damsel-in-distress and had a chaming smile which can captivate anyone

 _“To be honest the thought of not knowing what await me in the future scare me but I prefer go through this rather than being Apple’s prince charming”_  
—————————

Name: Darling Charming

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birhtday: February 11

Starsign: Aquarius

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: Blue 

Hair color: Platinum blonde with blue streaks 

Homeland: White kingdom

Dorm: Ramshackle 

School year: First year

Occupation: Student 

Club: Horseback Riding Club

Best subject: P.E.

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Key lime pie

Least favorite food: Spicy chili

Dislike: To be reduce to a damsel in distress

Hobby: Reading, training to be a knight

Talents: Is very good at sport and chevalry and when she toss her hair everything start moving in slow motion

 _“Goodbye damsel-in-distress and hello future hero!”_  
——————--------

Name: Dexter Charming

Gender: Male

Age: 15-16

Birthday: February 11 

Starsign: Aquarius 

Height: 170 cm

Eye color: Deep blue 

Hair color: Brown 

Homeland: White kingdom 

Dorm: Ramshackle 

School year: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: Science club

Best subject: Alchemy

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Burger and fries

Least favorite food: Too fancy dishes like caviar

Dislike: To be in his brother’s shadow

Hobby: Reading, playing video games and build robots

Talents: Good with technology and girls swoons when he take of his glasses

 _“Respecting my family’s traditions were important to me but my loved ones’s safety and health are even more important”_  
\---------------------------

Name: Duchess Swan

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16

Birthday: April 30

Starsign: Taurus

Height: 165 cm

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black, white, and lavender

Homeland: White Kingdom

Dorm: Ramshackle

School year: First year

Occupation: Student

Club: Horseback Riding Club

Best subject: Magic dance classes

Dominant hand: Left

Favorite food: Almonds and avocado

Least favorite food: Any bird meat

Dislike: Her destiny

Hobby: Dancing

Talents: Is a talented dancer and can dance on water

_“It’s time for me to finally spread my wings!”_

**Daring, Darling and Dexter Charming at Ramshackle:**

-When the Charming siblings got transfered to NRC Darling and Dexter were worried about Daring because of Apple’s abuse toward him.

-People were surprised when Daring got sorted into Ramshackle, since with his habit to take care of how he look people were thinking he would finish in Pomefiore.

-Daring’s mental healt became worst to the point he en up going overblot. (See Headcanons special 2: EAH overblot forms )

-After his overblot accident Darling and Dexter convinced their brother to get help.

-Daring got counselling sessions which help him to really realize how toxic Apple was to him and he must think about his health before thinking about other people’s opinion.

-Counselling also help him to be less afraid about his future.

-He also got emotional support from his sibling, MC and all his friends.

-He became more invested in his studies.

-When learning the existence of a drama club in the school, Daring joined it right away.

-At Ramshackle Daring’s room is between Dexter’s and Darling’s.

-The ghosts love to prank him.

-He found out his charisma and smile mixed with his magic had effect on others mood giving him the habilities of a peace maker.

-Dexter got pretty good in all science/alchemy related subject.

-He joined the science and get along well with Trey and surprisinly with Rook.

-He discover when he put off his glasses his “charming eyes” can put in a trance anyone.

-He get along pretty well with MC.

-He get along with Grim too even if the cat had an habit to prank him.

-When she transfered Darling was happy to know she wasn’t forced to be a damsel-in-distress anymore.

-She become one of the best students in P.E.

-During a flying class she even saved a student who fall from his broom by standing up balanced on her broom and with incredible flying skills catch the student before he’d crash into the ground.

-She joined the horse ridding club to train her horse ridding skills with her horse Sir Gallopad.

-When she’s not in class,at her club activities, reading in her room at Ramshackle or hanging out with her friends and brothers she practice her chevalry skills in her armor.

-She find out her magical touch can do more than make things moving in slow motion, it can also downright slow down time.

-Darling wore the NRC male uniform, she find it more pratical than the female uniform.

**Duchess Swan at Ramshackle:**

-Because of her doubts and fears about if she was truly free or not from her destiny, Duchess’s attitude didn’t improved on the contrary.

-This became bad to the point she end up overbloting. (See Headcanons special 2: EAH overblot forms )

-While recovering after her overblot accident Duchess’s mental health was so bad she had to take counselling.

-After some sessions Duchess begin to heal.

-Those sessions helped her to realize she was now the one who decide what her future would be.

-She was very uncertain at first but with time and a lot of patience she became more social and civil with the others NRC students baby step by baby step.

-MC’s kindness and friendship toward her helped a lot too.

-Duchess is still sassy, with a “tsundere like” attitude, but she put efforts to be nicer.

-Her room at the Ramshackle dorm is in front of MC’s.

-With the encouragements of Faybelle, Duchess decided to give horse ridding another chance and joined the horse ridding club.

-She find herself enjoying it like she did before and decided to stay in the club.

-Her best subject is magical dance lessons, these are dance lessons which mix magic to teach the students the influence of magic in a activity.

-During those classes the students learn to mix their magic with dance moves a subject Duchess became good at pretty quickly.

-Sometimes Duchess love go dancing on one of the lakes’s school at night.

-She and MC became good friends.

-With headmaster Crowley’s permission Duchess even decided to design an official dorm uniform for Ramshackle ‘cause in her words “As long I will be part of this dorm it will be a dorm worthy of the name!”.


	22. Headcanons special 3: Halloween event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> As you know the halloween event of Twisted Wonderland started and to celebrate this I decided to make a special headcanons part about the EAH transfers first halloween at NRC!
> 
> Have a good reading! ^^

Setting precision: In this AU the special events take place after the TW main story.

-At NRC everyone was preparing everything for the upcoming Halloween, students were excited and couldn’t stop talking about it.

-The EAH transfers when hearing about the upcoming holliday were very confused as they got absolutly no idea what everyone was talking about.

-It’s during a conversation with MC and their other NRC friends they drop the bomb in the form of Raven who ask them THE question “What’s Halloween?”.

-This question stunned the others NRC students “they don’t know what Halloween is?”, “how can they not know? they came from a fairy tale land!”.

-Once the shock passed MC and their friends explained to the former EAH students what is Halloween and how important this festivity is for NRC.

-Once their explanation is done the former EAH students get why they don’t have hear about Halloween before.

-You see back at EAH Milton Grimm banned all horror themes at the school including all festivities related to horror, which of course include Halloween, ‘cause in his own words “those are a bad influence and doesn’t want it to give ideas to the students”.

-When hearing this the NRC students are really annoyed, Ace even says something like “Man I know your former headmaster is a bastard but he really sucks!”.

-So it was decided to profit from the upcoming Halloween to give the EAH transfers their “best first Halloween”.

-They get introduced to the spooky costume tradition:

-For Heartslabyul: Maddie decided to wear the standard version of the skeleton costume with her hair tied in a low ponytail and dyed in black, white and red streaks. Lizzie decided to wear a lolita dress version of the costume and also with a pair of skeleton tights.

-For Savanaclaw: Cerise and Ramona wear the standard pirate costume.

-For Octavinelle: Coral and Holly wear a dress version of the mummy costume under the mad scientist/mummy jacket.

-For Scarabia: Hunter, Ashlynn and Blondie wear the standard werewolf costume with Ashlynn and Blondie having their hair tied in a ponytail.

-For Pomefiore: Raven, C.A and Poppy wear a purple victorian dress with golden patterns version of the vampire costume and also the same cape from the standard costume but with a smaller collar.

-Raven’s hair is styled in a Gibson Girl Hair, C.A.’s are styled in a crimped hairstyle and Poppy used a potion to have longer hair to style them in a neat bun.

-For Ignihyde: Melody wear the standar pumpkin knight costume and tied her hair in milkmaid braids to be able to wear the pumpkin helmet.

-For Diasmonia: Faybelle and Briar wear the standard dragon costume with Faybelle’s hair being tied in a low bun and Briar’s in a braid.

-For Ramshackle’s first Halloween, the dorm picked a witch theme for their costumes.

-They wear purple and black witch/wizard robe with the same witch/wizard hat than Grim’s and they wear black make up.

-When the Halloween week comes, the EAH transfers do their best for the stamp rally and had a lot of fun.

-They even see with joy among the visitors some of their former classmates from EAH who transfered to other schools.

-This was their first Halloween and during the whole event the EAH came to understand why NRC’s students loved this holliday and fell in love with the event too.

-On the last day of Halloween week the 31st after the stamp rally, the students decided to conclude the event with a big party to celebrate the last day of Halloween week and also Cerise’s birthday.

**Bonus headcanons for the Apple’s Happily Ever After path:**

-Even Apple was at NRC as a visitor for the Halloween week and is accompanied by two friends from her new school.

-If her new school is RSA the two friends are Che’nya and Neige, the latter using magic to change his appearance so like this no one can recognise him.


	23. Headcanons part 17: NRC students and EAH transfers dailylife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> This part will be general headcanons about NRC students and EAH transfers dailylife.

NRC students and EAH tranfers general headcanons:

-Students think when they see Jack, Cerise, and Ramona that Jack is the alpha of their little pack. They couldn’t be any more wrong. While Jack is with Ramona the muscles, the one who in fact wears the pants in their pack is Cerise.

-Maddie and Ace were banned from being partners in alchemy classes after a messy accident which involved explosive magic powder, rainbow lights, a bunch of other potions and a LOT of magic bubble soap.(The two even had to hide from a pretty pissed off Riddle for a whole day when the accident happen)

-Cater and Blondie are social media buddies, they chat a lot about what’s viral on internet. Cater even helped Blondie to create a Magicam page for the school’s radio.

-NEVER try to mess with Cerise unless you want Jack and Ramona to mess with you.

-NEVER try to mess with Raven unless you want to become Vil’s new test subject for his potions, or Rook’s new pratice target or Epel throwing hands at you.

-NEVER try to mess with Coral unless you want to be squeezed to death by the Leech twins with Azul looking at you with a satisfied sadistic smirk.

-NEVER try to mess with Faybelle or Briar. Not only would Faybelle make you regret it, but you would have to deal with pissed off Malleus, Lilia, Sebeck, Silver and also the whole Diasmonia dorm if Malleus is really furious and wants to make you pay deeply.

-NEVER try to mess with any members of Ramshackle dorm. MC may not look like it but they can be really scary when they protect their friends.

-In fact let’s make it easier, NEVER try to mess with any of the EAH transfers, not only do they know how to defend themselves, and stand together, but most of them are also the dorm leaders’ dear friends/loved ones and said dorm leaders are rather protective toward them.

-If some of the students had a crush(ex: Riddle’s possible crush on Lizzie, Blondie’s possible crush on Jamil, or even Idia’s possible crush on Melody) and the others students find out, secret betting pools will be created on who’s gonna confess first and/or when it will happen.

-And of course Cater would be the one managing the betting pools.

-One of Raven’s favorite places in the school is the school’s theatre. The building has a lot of performance halls, that way both drama and light music clubs can use it without bothering each other. Raven loves going there to practice her singing whatever on her own or during the light music club’s activities.

-Since a lot of the EAH transfers came with pets and some of said pets can’t stay in their rooms or the stable, accommodations have been made for them.

-For example, a dragon stable had been built for Nevermore and Legend.

-An aviary has been built for the birds near the greenhouse.

-Epel is secretly fanboying over Darling, Cerise and Ramona ‘cause he looked up to them for their great physical abilities and finds them cool.

-Rook, being Rook, has been gathering informations *cough*stalking*cough* the EAH transfers but it didn’t end well with some of them. Duchess threatened him to turn in her swann form and to bite his face. Ramona promised him to put him in endless pain if he kept doing it. Rook almost ended up with a broken nose when Ramona busted him following Cerise around. Thankfully for him Cerise and Jack were able to restrain Ramona.

-When a party is taking place in the school Melody is always the DJ.

-Dexter is getting along very well with Trey and Rook.

-Ashlynn met Jade, and incidentally Floyd, through Hunter, she get along well with them and like her boyfriends doesn't understand why other NRC students seemed to be scared of them.

-Sebeck and Duchess became rivals for unknow reasons, one always trying to surpass the other whatever it’s on “who is the best in whatever class subject” or “who is the best horse rider”. Whenever the two are in the same room there’s always a weird tense atmosphere between them, both always sniping at each other one trying to provoke the other.

-But ironically, when the two had to work together they’re an impeccable duo.

-Floyd’s nicknames for the transfers(outside of the nicknames already mentioned in the previous parts):

Hunter: Hermit crab(‘cause like an hermit crab when it had to make a house, he can resourceful)

Ashlynn: Parrot fish(’cause she’s pretty and helpful to her environment)

Blondie: Sea turtle(’cause her shiny golden fleece remind him of the sea turtle’s biofluorescence)

Cerise: Little wolf fish(Fish puns with her wolf heritage and her being the youngest in her family)

Ramona: Big wolf fish( Fish puns with her wolf heritage and her being the oldest child in her family)

Faybelle: Flying fish(’cause she had fairy wings and is very acrobatic)

Briar: Axolotl(’cause she can be full of energy at one moment and then falling in a deep sleep right away)

Poppy: Royal gramma(’cause half of her hair is purple)

C.A.: Kissing fish(’cause she got pink hair and like the fish which kisses other fishe she’s very passionat aboute love)

Melody: Beluga(’cause her hair are mainly white and she make beautiful music)

Lizzie: Koi fish(’cause she’s black, white and red like a koi fish)

Maddie: Clownfish(fish puns ‘cause she’s funny)

Daring: Puffin(’cause just like the Puffin who’s got a colorful beak to seduce female, Daring got a handsome smile which make every girl faint)

Darling: Spinner(Dolphin)(’cause although she’s very pretty she also got great physical abilities)

Dexter: Dolphin(’cause he’s very smart like a dolphin)

Duchess: Scorpion fish(’cause she’s black and white, she’s also pretty but who can fight back if provoked)


	24. Headcanons special 4: Apple’s Happily Ever After path: What if Apple go to RSA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> Here’s a new special part! This will focus on a “what if” for the “Apple’s Happily Ever After path” about what if Apple’s new school was Royal Sword Academy?

“What if Apple went to RSA?”:

-In this AU the original Snow White is know as “the fairest princess”

-When she got accepted in RSA, Apple was very nervous.

-She had no idea how thingswould go in this new school or how she should proceed.

-On one hand she wants to socialize with her new classmates, but what if things go wrong? What if her classmates don’t accept her? What if she falls back in her horrible past habits and hurts her peers again?

-When she got introduced to her classmates during her first lessons, the students were happily surprised to learn this beautiful maiden, who was their new classmate, was the descendant of the “fairest princess”.

-She barely officially began her first day of class that she found herself quickly surrounded by a whole bunch of admirative classmates and to be honest Apple was... really uncomfortable.

-They were treating her like her former classmates back at EAH, before everything turned upside down, before this kind of treatment didn’t bother her at all, she even liked it but now... it felt just wrong.

-They weren’t seeing her as “Apple White”, they were seeing her as the descendant of “the fairest princess” just like at EAH when people were seeing her just as “the daughter of Snow White” or “the future Snow White”.

-She didn’t like this, it was just like EAH over again and this was scaring her, Appledidn't want to go on the same path, to be that horrible girl she was encouraged to be, to make the same horrible mistakes again.

-She then tries to avoid her over-excited classmates as much as possible and when she wasn’t able to, she just put an awkward smile, in the two situations she never felt so lonely.

-Meanwhile, someone noticed Apple’s discomfort and this person was Neige Leblanche.

-He noticed Apple’s forced smiles, he noticed the constant sadness and her eyes and how she tries to avoid everyone most of the time.

-He feels like she really needs a friend so one day when Apple was all by herself he goes sit beside her tohads a friendly conversation with her.

-At first Apple was surprised and rather wary but step by step, she became more comfortable with Neige and even ended up enjoying having conversations with him.

-After spending some times together Apple end up trusting Neige enough to tell him about her situation, not all the details ‘cause she doesn’t feel ready to talk about it yet. She expected Neige to judge her for what she had done, but to her surprise, he didn’t, because while what Apple had done is bad she clearly regrets it and is trying her best to change.

-This makes Apple happy to have someone who wants to give her a chance despite knowing about her past deeds.

-The two became friends in the end and their little group is later joined by Che’nya, who introduced himself to Apple in his own “Che’nya style”(aka suddenly becoming visible in front of her).

-With time the three became very good friends and thanks to this friendship Apple became more confident and more open to her classmates.

-Neige’s friendship with Apple: his kind attitude helps her to change and to be more kind toward others. 

-She became very good in many school subjects, particuliary in PE, she grows a liking for the magical shift sport and with Che’nya’s and Neige’s encouragements Apple joined the magical shift club.

-Every time Neige got days off, him, Apple and Che’nya spend them together with city trips, sleepovers and karaoke.

-Regarding the rivalry between RSA and NRC, Apple prefer to not get involved, she doesn’t mind being a bit competitive in a competition/contest but other than that she prefer stay on a neutral ground, after all with what she had done the NRC students probably hate her very much so it would be for the best to not make this hate toward her stronger.

-With her new academic accomplishments at RSA, Apple begins to make a name for herself as Apple White and not as “the daughter of Snow White” or “the future Snow White” or as “the descendant of the Fairest Princess”.

-Apple may or not develop a crush for Neige or Che’nya.(It’s up to you)


	25. Oneshot: The meaning of family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! To celebrate Christmas, I got a little surprise gift for all the fans of the EAH/TW AU which is a one-shot about three of the families/found families of this AU: Raven & Vil, Coral & Azul, Briar & Diasmonia!
> 
> Each segment will take place at a different time of the AU! I hope you will like it! ^^
> 
> Warning: Little dose of angst but overdose of fluff! ^^

**Raven & Vil:(Take place during Raven’s recovery after her kidnapping atempt)**

If you ask Raven what was “home” to her she would answer you that “home” is where your loved ones were and where you feel safe and loved.

In theory she knew what “home” was but in reality Raven doesn’t really know.

Yes she had her father who love her deeply and who she love as well and who spend a lot of time with her and was supportive but the way others were treating her in her hometown created so much bad memories to the point she never truly feel like she was at home.

Yes back at Ever After High she had a few friends and some good memories of it but the school’s obsession with destiny and the bad treatment toward her by the other students and the school’s staff never made her feel like EAH was home.

In brief she was never able to find in the Ever After world a place to call home.

Until she appear into Night Raven College.

At first she was confused by how different things were, a world where the “bad guys” were see as heroes? This was crazy!

But the shock passed she end up enjoying her time in this school, the students weren’t treating her like she was a monster, she was encouraged to search her true potential in many subjects as possible and most important, she was allowed to built her own destiny.

So when she was told her father made her transfer to NRC official, it was like the best day of her life.

And there was her new dorm, Pomefiore, the dorm which was a tribute to the original Evil Queen, know in NRC as the Beautiful Queen. At first she was rather uncomfortable her dormmates were wowing at her with admiration as if she turned into Apple, but with time she get used to it and she get to meet people in this dorm who became very dear to her.

Epel, her first friend in the dorm, and even in the school, who were understanding her the most about struggling on others’s expectations.

Rook, always ready to give a hand to help and despite his wierd sheningans his gentlement attitude was pleasant.

And there was Vil, at first she had some hard times to get along with him with his obsession over beauty but Raven warmed up to him quickly with time.

At first he is a very strick dorm learder who expect all students from Pomefiore to work very hard and doing their best.

But when you get to know him, you can can notice he does care about his peers and just show it in his own way or in private.

Raven even remember others students joking about the fact Vil acted like a big brother to her with how involved he was in Raven’s school life and of course the dorm leader denied it everytime even if his actions say otherwise.

To be honest it didn’t bothered her people saw them as siblings she herself begined to see him as such.

And this thought became stronger after she fall sick after Apple tried to kidnap her because of a magic inhibitor bracelet she put on her.

Whenever Vil got free time he used it to see if she need anything, to monitor her health recovery and was even comforting her when she had nightmares.

He even contacted his manager to had a few days off because “a family member of his was sick and he needed to be by their side during their recovery”.

This created a warm feeling inside of Raven, it was so nice to had someone other than her father treating her with so much kindness even if Vil doesn’t like to show it in public.

It was so nice to had people actually carring about what she feel and seeing her as her “Raven Queen” and not as the “big bad future Evil Queen”.

Currently Raven was in her bed still recovering from her sickness and she momentally woke up from her little nap.

Turning her head, she noticed Vil was by her side sitting on a chair along side her bed and was asleep while holding her hand.

With a smile, Raven reinstate herself comfortably in her bed before going back to sleep.

For the first time in her life she truly feel at home.

\-------------------------

**Coral & Azul:(Take place after Coral’s adoption by Azul’s family)**

"-Ahahah! Did you see the faces those fishies made when the headmaster told them Octopi-chan was your new sister? It was so funny!~” Floyd said with a playfull voice to Azul while still laughing.

Azul, the Leech twins and Coral were in Octavinelle walking toward Monstro Lounge still talking about everyone’s reaction about Coral’s recent adoption into Azul’s family.

As for Coral, she was in her thoughts thinking about last days events.

Last events were quite eventfull for the young girl, just a few days before she was worried about what she will become now her mother abandonned her for her singer carreer to in the end find herself adopted. 

Her relationship with her mother wasn’t bad but wasn’t good either, the Sea Witch recognised her talent in magic and her intelligence and loved to brag about how proud she was of her daughter. But she was also very distant, thinking mainly about her dreams and giving Coral almost no intention at all contrary to what every mother should do, seeing her just as her hieress as the future Sea Witch. An hieress she abandon as soon as the occasion show up.

With Azul and his family it was... Different, a good kind of different.

Azul, despite his cunning nature, was in fact nice when you get to really know him. He try not not show it but he does care about the people he is close with.

With her, Azul was always patient, always helping her when needed, always being by her side with Jade and Floyd and if with others his smiles were “corporate smiles”, with Coral his smiles were kind and warm.

Azul’s parents were very nice to Coral since the first day she met them while spending spring break at Azul’s home.

They were always making sure she was fine, giving her kindness and love, treating her like she was a part of their family.

And she liked every second of it, it was nice to genuinely feel loved.

So when Azul’s parents asked her if she would like to be adopted by them she feeled like she was in a dream, she was so happy but then remember her mother, knowing her she will never let Coral being adopted into another family without a fight even though she abandonned her, she was too pridefull for that.

And when Azul decided to go see Coral’s mother to, in his words, “try to convince her to peacefully hand over Coral’s custody” the young girl was septical he would succed.

So imagine her surprise when Azul came back, a triumphant smile on his face, holding the custody papers signed by her now former mother.

Coral thought she was dreaming, she now had a family, she’s not gonna be alone anymore!

She was so happy that she throw herself at Azul hugging him tightly with her arms and eight tentacles, tears of joy rolling down her face.

Despite having being surprised, Azul returned the hug, tenderly caressing his new little sister’s hair before both new siblings were joigned by Azul’s parents, now Coral’s parents too, and they all stayed in the group hug for a long time, expressing love and care for their new family.

“-Coral?” Azul’s voice called Coral, pulling her out of her daydream.

Her new brother and the twins were in front of her looking at her with questionning looks.

“-Are you okay? You’re rather quiet!”

“-I’m fine Azul! Just a little sleepy!” Coral answered him, yawning a bit.

“-Well how about we go to the Lounge’s lobby so you can rest a bit? There’s still some times before the opening!” Suggest Azul with a kind smile, giving his hand to her.

Nobbing Coral took his brother’s hand and both siblings with Jade and Floyd walked toward the Lounge.

While they were walking, Coral throw looks at her hand holding Azul’s a smile break over her face.

It was so nice to had a family.

\------------------------

**Briar & Diasmonia:(Take place after Briar’s overblot accident)**

Briar love her family, she really does, despite her parents being mostly absent.

She never resented her mother for falling asleep more than taking care of her or of her siblings, she never resented her father for passing most of his time in adventures and monster slaying than at home... Or that what she thought.

She believed all her life her parents being more invested in their duties as “Sleeping Beauty” and “king charming” than in their responsabilities as her and her siblings’s parents was normal, they were two important figures of fairy tales so it was normal they make honor to their titles, to their legacy.

A legacy she was destined to honor too as the next Sleeping Beauty.

And she was proud of this destiny, who wouldn’t? Anyone would do whatever it take to had a destiny like her.

Of course there was the sleeping curse for 100 years, the one thing which was scaring her about her future, to sleep for one century and when waking up find out that all your loved ones are gone, that you’re all alone.

Her mother mentally prepared her for this, always trying to make her look at the bright side.

And she tried, she really does, she had done everything she can to enjoy her life, her friends, to make happy memories she would sherrish even after her destiny is done. But despite all this she can’t help it but feel sad.

She resented herself for this, she has an amazing life, a good family, wonderfull friends and a very good destiny how can she not be happy about it?

But everytime she try to remind herself about the amazing life she had, her mind constently bring back the 100 years sleeping curse and that because of that she will loose all her loved ones.

She didn’t know what to do, the most logical thing to do would have been to talk about her problems to her peers but who could she have turned to?

She can’t talk about this to her friends, most of them were royals who’s worship the principle of destiny and who would look at her as if she commited the worst crime ever after if she peep a word about doubting being happy with her destiny.

She can’t talk to her parents either, her mother would just brush what she say off as her overreacting and would try to make her “relativize” and her father was rarely at home... And even if he were present more often he would react the same way than her mother and both would just end up being disappointed of her if Briar pushed the subject any further.

So, Briar kept her worries and doubts to herself, acting around her peers as a happy, funny girl, when in truth, Briar felt very alone.

But then life changing events happened: Raven’s disappearance/transfer, the discovery of the Twisted Wonderland world, Apple’s madness, her own transfer from EAH, the discovery of her parentage with the original Dark Fairy.

All this fall on her as if she got hit by a ton of bricks.

She try to stay strong, to keep her happy girl persona, to look at the bright side like her mother always taught her.

But she wasn’t strong enough, her world begin to crack when her dormmates from her new dorm, Diasmonia, told her the original Sleeping Beauty only slept for a day or two.

From here she got the need for answers, she needed to know, to find out if everything she know was a lie!

But surely not everything was a lie right? Her parents wouldn’t lie to her about their family title right?

But the answers she found showed her otherwise, her family heritage, everything she used to believe in, her whole life... Everything. was. a. lie!

Suddenly something in her just broke: all her fears, her frustration, her resentment toward her parents and toward herself exploding in a flood of anger and pain.

And then everything went black.

She didn’t remember what happen after her overblot accident, all she could recall was being surrounded by her worried friends and dormmates with Lilia whispering to her in a kind tone “It’s alright Little Rose, everything will be fine!” while holding her in his arms like a parent would hold their child.

When she woke up she found herself in the infirmary once again surrounded by her friends who feeled relief when Briar woke up.

Her recovery in the infirmary for the next days were filled with her friends visiting her and keeping her compagny as long as they could.

She also got to really become more close with her new found family:

Silver, who were feeling guilty about what happened, thinking he is the one who started Briar’s mental breakdown when he told her about the true story of the original Sleeping Beauty, and by so decided to help her as much he can with keeping pace with her studies despite her protests.

Sebek, who became very loyal to her since day one when they barely knew each other and who always standing up to help her while calling her “Lady Briar” much to her embarrassment.

Faybelle, who she knew from EAH but at the same time don’t really know much about her, who became nicer to her and who during her visits would excitedly tell her about the things she will show her about her fae heritage such as how to use her fae wings when they will appear.

Malleus, who at first intimidated Briar when she arrived at NRC, but when she realized how sweet her new found distant cousin was in reality she feel ashamed to had judged him so promptly.

And there was Lilia.

Lilia who showed concerns about Briar since her first day at the school.

Lilia who were always talking to her with kind eyes and smiles.

Lilia who give her the affectionate nickname “Little Rose”.

Lilia who give her comfort during her bad moments during her recovery and who always listen to her whenever she had the need to talk.

Lilia, who give her the parental care she craved from her parents for so long.

And now here she was with her new found family, all six of them piled up on Briar’s infimary bed for a little improved sleep over, yes even Malleus was present courtesy of Faybelle who reminded Lilia to not forget to invite him.

Briar has done a lot of parties, many of them were very extravagant, but while this sleepover was not as crazy than the parties she has done in the past, she found herself having a lot more of fun than in any party she had before.

And while all six of them fall asleep while snuggling each other one thing was clear for Briar.

She didn’t feel alone anymore.


	26. Headcanons part 18: The EAH transfers's first birthdays at NRC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!
> 
> Here’s a headcanons part about the EAH characters first’s birthdays at NRC!

**General:**

-Just like the TW character’s birthdays, the EAH transfers’s birthdays are big parties held at their dorms by their dormmates.

-The boys’s costume party is the regular “birthday boy” costume.

-The girls’s costume party is a black sleeveless turtleneck skater dress with a black lace choker with a golden coin, the white jacket, a “birthday girl” scarf with the dorms colors, the ribbon medal, black roundhead mary janes and custom stockings for each girls(ex: light blue with multi-colored dots stockings for Maddie, red with playing cards for Lizzie ect…).

**Heartslabyul:**

-Birthday parties at Heartslabyul are big wonderland like celebrations with a lot of colorful decorations, music etc…

-During the party the birthday boy/girl sits on a red and black throne with the four card suits decorating the top.

Maddie:

-Maddie’s birthday party was like a big wonderlandian tea party with a lot of cake and most importantly a LOT of tea of different kinds.

-Her birthday cake was a big three tier funfetti cake with a colorful decoration.

-The dorm gave her as her birthday gift a magic tea set and a trunk full of different kinds of tea.

Lizzie:

-Lizzie’s birthday party got a wonderlandian royalty theme.

-Her birthday cake was a berry-flavored cake.

-Her birthday gift from the dorm was a brand new sewing set with some high quality fabrics.

**Savanaclaw:**

-Birthday parties at Savanaclaw got exotic theme decorations.

-During the party the birthday boy/girl sits on a wicker throne chair.

Cerise:

-Cerise’s birthday party got a wolf theme mixed with the exotic theme.

-Her birthday cake is a big number cake with a lot of berries.

-Her gift from her dorm was a magical sport set.

Ramona:

-Ramona’s birthday party was similar to Cerise’s but wilder.

-Her birthday cake was a lemon blueberry cake.

-Her gift from her dorm was a pair of brand new magic boots specially made for races.

**Octavinelle:**

-Birthdays parties at octavinelle have an aquatic theme with music which creates an atmosphere which reminds partygoers of Atlantica.

-During the party the birthday boy/girl sits on a throne made of shells and corals.

Coral:

-Coral’s birthday party got a sea creatures theme with magic animated sea creatures projections decorating all the birthday party venue.

-Her birthday cake was a two tier vanilla cake, decorated with blue and purple buttercream.

-Her gift from her dorm was a gold nautilus shell necklace, like the original Sea Witch’s.

Holly:

-Holly’s birthday party got colorful magical lights as decoration for the venue.

-Her birthday cake was a no-bake peach cheesecake.

-Her gift from her dorm was a bunch of books about the Twisted Wonderland world’s history.

**Scarabia:**

-Birthday parties at Scarabia are big events, with a lot of parades and music everywhere.

-During the party the birthday boy/girl sits on a smaller version of Jafar’s throne.

Hunter:

-Hunter’s birthday party was filled with music, animals and vegan dishes.

-His birthday cake was a cranberry vegan cake.

-His gift from his dorm was a brand new bow with magic arrows.

Ashlynn:

-Ashlynn’s birthday party was similar to Hunter’s.

-Her birthday cake was a vegan carrot cake.

-Her gift from her dorm was a pair of glass slippers made from the best shoe brand in the Twisted Wonderland world.

Blondie:

-Blondie’s birthday party was an event filled with music and dance.

-Her birthday cake was a two tier russian honey cake.

-Her gift from her dorm was a brand new reporter set.

**Pomefiore:**

-Birthdays parties at Pomefiore are majestic and refined.

-During the party the birthday boy/girl sits on a smaller version of the Beautiful Queen’s throne.

Raven:

-Raven’s birthday party was decorated with purple decorations.

-Her birthday cake was a salted caramel macarons tower.

-Her gift from her dorm was an electric guitar.

Poppy:

-Poppy’s birthday party was the classic Pomefiore party venue.

-Her birthday cake was an individual strawberry shortcake tower.

-Her gift from her dorm was a magic hairdresser set.

C.A. Cupid:

-C.A.’s birthday party was decorated with heart decorations and pink.

-Her birthday cake is vanilla cupcakes with pink frosting tower.

-Her gift from her dorm was a collection of romance and romcom movies.

**Ignihyde:**

-Birthdays parties at Ignihyde got a strong modern theme with the decoration being all blue and a lot of technology decoration.

-During the party the birthday boy/girl sits on a blue and black version of Hades’s throne.

-Outside of his own birthday party, which he is forced to physically attend, Idia “attends” others birthday parties via his tablet.

Melody:

-Melody’s birthday party was filled with magic rock music.

-Her birthday’s cake was a three tiers cotton candy cake decorated with blue frosting and blue raspberry pop rocks.

-Her gift from her dorm was a new DJ set of the very latest technology created by Idia and the rest of Ignihyde.

-After the party, Melody joined Idia in his room with some of the cake and they had a mini party together.

**Diasmonia:**

-Birthday parties at Diasmonia are decorated with green, black and purple decoration and thorns in honor of the Witch of Thorns.

-During the party the birthday boy/girl sit on a smaller green, black and purple version of Maleficent’s throne.

Briar:

-Briar’s birthday party was decorated with magic little light balls giving the venue a “fireflight effect” and with some pink roses.

-Her birthday cake was a three tier milk chocolate cake decorated with crystalized pink roses.

-Her gift from her dorm was given to her after the party by Lilia, once she was alone in her room, it was a dark ring with a dragon head on it and who’s eyes were mounted with two little amethysts. And with the ring was a letter from Malleus’s grandmother in which she officially welcomed Briar as a member of the Valley of Thorns’s royal family.

Faybelle:

-Faybelle’s birthday party was decorated with light blue lily flowers and black roses.

-Her birthday cake was a three tier honey cake decorated with dark chocolate thorns and crystallised borage.

-Her gift from her dorm was given to her after the party by Lila once she was alone in her room, it was a dark ring with a dragon head on it and who’s eyes were mounted with two little blue zircons. And with the ring was a letter from Malleus’s grandmother in which she officially welcomed Faybelle as a member of the Valley of Thorns’s royal family.

**Ramshackle:**

-Since the Ramshackle dorm is very new, the birthday parties aren’t as extravagants as in the other dorms but they’re still very great.

-The venue is decorated with the image of the birthday boy/girl.

-The birthday boy’s/girl’s scarf is black and white.

-During the party the birthday boy/girl sit on a chair version of the Cinderella’s throne.(like the one from Tokyo Disneyland)

Daring:

-Daring’s birthday party was filled with music and dance.

-His birthday cake was a red velvet cake with a cream cheese frosting.

-His gift from his dorm was a brand new sword.

Dexter:

-Dexter’s birthday party was spent with a lot of gaming.

-His birthday cake was a big chocolate cake decorated with a chocolate buttercream.

-His gift from his dorm was a collection of video games from the Twisted Wonderland world.

Darling:

-Since her birthday date is the same as Dexter since they’re twins they got one big party with both of their birthdays: they had played video games for Dexter and they had watched heroes movies for Darling.

-Her birthday cake was a key lime pie.

-Her gift from her dorm was new equipment for her armor and some adventure novels.

Duchess:

-With Crowley’s permission, Duchess’s birthday party was spent at a lake in the Silent Woods.

-Her birthday cake was a french almond cake decorated with whipped cream.

-Her gift from her dorm was a brand new tutu dress.


	27. Update: fanfiction "Euphoria" by Nutsy_kuku

Big news everyone! A new story based on the AU is currently written it's called [Euphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530716/chapters/72560232/) by [Nutsy_kuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutsy_kuku/pseuds/Nutsy_kuku/) go check it when you can! ^^


End file.
